Underwater
by BlueRedemption
Summary: God hates him. But Naruto finds that being slingshot to the past is by far the least of his worries... especially when an enamoured teenager by the name of Namikaze Minato is vying for his attentions! Rather one-sided MinaNaru, shounen-ai, timetravel, AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers apply.**

**AN **I'm probably super naughty for writing this… But I can't help but think the pairing is just so unbelievably intriguing and hott…! And I don't think I'm the only one… if you clicked on this link as well. LOL! Welcome to the joys of the dark side! You knew it was going to happen SOME time.

**Summary:** Everything bad seems to occur to poor Uzumaki Naruto. God must really hate him. But he soon finds that being slingshot to the past is by far the least of his worries, especially when one enamoured Namikaze Minato is vying for his attentions. But how do you tell your teenage father that it's so wrong cause you're his son without revealing your secrets?

**Warnings**:  
Semi-Alternated Universe  
Eventual MinatoNaruto. Very one-sided for the most part.  
Slash. MM. Shounen-ai. (Nothing steamy to scar you forever, though)  
Time-travel  
OOC-ness  
ANBU Captain!Minato, Jounin!Naruto  
Language

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was in the ungodly early hours of the morning. Outside, crickets chirped an eerie midnight song and an owl hooted. A short, slender teen in a standard jounin outfit yawned widely as he stretched on a rickety wooden chair before shaking his head vigorously in an attempt to clear the sudden onset of weariness. _Focus, Naruto, focus! _He scolded himself mentally as he ran a hand through his unkempt vibrant blonde locks, mussing it up further in his frustration. He straightened up and tried to blink the sleep out of his azure blue eyes, focusing on the fine prints etched upon the tattered, browning scroll.

He had been searching through some of the oldest scrolls in the library for months, and he was no closer as the first day he had set foot upon this place in finding a way to get back home to his time. It was infuriating, and it made his stomach churn unpleasantly at the possibility that he wouldn't ever be able to go back.

The very idea of time travel was _so_ inconceivable that it simply wasn't possible!

Well, that was what he used to think, anyway. He was proved wrong when two different jutsus had hit him at the same time, and all that he saw after that was a veil of endless, crimson red.

Blood red.

The colour of the Kyuubi's chakra.

After replaying the scenario over and over in his head, Naruto deduced that in an act of self-preservation, the fox had hastily tried to save itself - and inadvertently, its host - from instant death and was somehow also connected to the mess that he was in right now. Don't get him wrong, he was thankful that he wasn't six feet under already. But, why couldn't the demon simply resort to casting some barrier jutsu instead of using one that ended up clashing with the other two jutsus and hurling him to the past? Although, he supposed that it wasn't _entirely_ the nine-tailed demon's fault... surely the fox couldn't have possibly known that it would have such a strange backfiring effect.

His right hand carefully made it way down to where the cursed seal normally lay and he kept his hand there, dimly noting the warmth that seeped from his hand and onto his covered stomach. The fox hadn't so much as stirred since they had arrived. He wondered if the time travel to the past had affected it somehow.

The past…

Where Namikaze Minato, his father, still walked the very streets of Konoha. Very much alive and breathing and was seventeen years of age.

_His_ age.

Honestly, what kind of freakish coincidence was that?

Naruto groaned in exasperation, briefly recalling his initial meeting with the older-by-months teenage ANBU captain. He had felt a huge spike in someone's chakra signature only moments after his arrival and had immediately tracked its source down, curious. To say he was surprised at what he found at the end of the trail would be quite the understatement. Curiosity had almost killed this inquisitive cat.

Speaking of chakra presences…

"Naruto?"

His name was spoken softly - almost carefully - gently carrying over the empty library as if the owner was afraid Naruto would suddenly bolt.

Well, would you look at that. Speak of the devil himself.

Naruto looked up from the dim, dancing ember of the candle and offered a wan smile of greeting to the newcomer, whose cloaked body was silhouetted mysteriously against the silvery glow of the full moon outside the windows. The ANBU captain slipped skilfully through the open gap that Naruto himself had used to enter the library at this late hours and landed without a sound.

He pushed his hood off his head and stealthily strode over to the desk full of scrolls that Naruto sat in front of, hand moving to take the white mask off his face. The removal of the porcelain white animal mask allowed the soft caress of the pale, orange-yellow light of the candle to reveal the handsome features of a young seventeen year old. His sapphire blue eyes darker than Naruto's own, and his hair taking on a darker golden hue in comparison to that of Naruto's bright sunshine locks.

"Good evening, Minato. Or should that be 'good morning'?" Naruto greeted his teenage father amicably with an impish grin that revealed his pearly whites, forgetting his tiredness momentarily. He was reluctant to admit it, but he loved seeing Minato. There was just something about seeing your father while he was still alive and kicking. Ignoring the fact that he was your age, anyway. Naruto partly wanted to utilize this opportunity of being in a time period different from his own - which was a curse at times, but a blessing in others - to learn a bit more about Minato. And perhaps spend some father-son time that he had missed out on, if the situation allowed for it. Although, Minato wouldn't know that, of course. The only problem he had was getting too attached to certain people in this time. "How come you're not in bed yet? I would expect that you would be tired from that mission."

"Sensed your presence nearby." The other admitted with a sheepish shrug, eyes refusing to meet his own. "Thought I'd come keep you of trouble before I went home." Minato finally looked at him and smiled as he pulled over a chair to sit next to the smaller blonde. "Do tell, why are you still up so late? And what's this you're researching so frantically that it can't possibly wait until after dawn?" Curiously, the ANBU captain reached over and plucked one of the many scrolls off the table, opening it and reading several lines with keen interest.

"Ah!" Naruto panicked and was startled into action, kicking himself mentally. He was a complete idiot! He did this late at night because he wanted to make sure that Minato or anyone else wouldn't find out what he was researching. It could cause suspicions or provide the necessary clues as to why he suddenly made a strange appearance as a Konoha shinobi of jounin rank despite the fact that no one had ever seen him before.

A soft hum of interest was drawn out from his companion, "Time travel?" Minato's eyebrow rose delicately as he caught the gist of the content that lay within as he continued to peruse the scroll.

"Go ahead, laugh." Naruto gloomily muttered, attempting to snatch the scroll back, heart beating fast. Minato wasn't stupid, he'd probably realize sooner or later. "You already know that I have a general interest in it... and I forgot the time as I read through them." He tacked on the lie lamely, keeping his face straight.

Minato's lip twitched slightly in amusement, and his faster reflexes pulled the document away from Naruto's sudden swipe just in the nick time, holding it out to his other side so that the jounin would have to reach across him if he wanted to get it.

Scowling, Naruto took a firm grip of Minato's right shoulder with his left hand and dove for the scroll held hostage on the left side of his mischievous father, right hand outstretched. He uncaringly and shamelessly allowed himself to go sprawling all over the other teen's lap. He couldn't help but take note that perhaps he may have inherited his playful streak from his father's side.

Shocked at the unexpected move, Minato's grip on the scroll loosened, allowing Naruto to victoriously seize it back with a cry of 'Hah!' and bare minimal effort. A pink, demure blush dusted the ANBU captain's fairer skin as the blonde jounin pulled back, the warmth that his body had provided only mere seconds ago receding away quickly and leaving Minato rather disappointed. He swallowed thickly and forced a cough, turning his blushing face away in order to regain his composure. Thankfully, Naruto was focused on collecting all the scrolls littering the table in order to replace them in their shelves and containers.

It was a moment later that Minato started to help his friend pack up, his fair skin its normal healthy hue.

* * *

"Would you like me to accompany you home?" Minato offered kindly as he slipped through the open window pane and landed on the grass below it, next to the waiting jounin.

Naruto couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up, "No, I'm not a toddler, I can find my way back home in the dark without getting lost, dad." He froze at his slip up and his wide eyes slid over to his companion cautiously to guage the slightly older teen's reaction.

Minato, however, had his face turned away from him. "Oh, shut up. I'm sorry if it's such a crime that I just want to make sure you get home safely." He muttered lowly, rubbing the back of his head, fingers tracking through his own mat of blonde hair. It was a seemingly-unconcious habit that Naruto noticed Minato do often enough that he had come to associate it as his father's way of signalling that he was feeling a little tense or awkward. He had been doing it an awful lot recently, and it came to the point where Naruto hardly ever found the source of the other's discomfort. Perhaps he had upgraded it into a full time habit.

The shorter blonde smiled at the reply, by now he understood it when kids rolled their eyes and exclaimed, 'Jeez, _parents_.', "Ah, you insult me, Minato. Both you and I know I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." He teased good-naturedly, playfully nudging the taller shinobi. How could anyone forget that awesome time he had miraculously caught the ANBU captain off-guard during one of their sparring matches? It was one that Minato had been teased over for weeks!

Naruto waited with a bated breath for Minato to scowl and retort with something witty to defend his manly pride, but he instead just sighed and pulled off his ANBU cloak, turning slightly to face the jounin so that he could drape the material over the smaller boy's shoulders. The expression within his eyes was unreadable, but something had flickered within their depths. Naruto frowned slightly, wondering if he had imagined it. "At least take my cloak so that you don't catch a cold… idiot." Before Naruto could collect his thoughts together, the young captain had already disappeared, melding fluidly into the darkness with a soft, "Goodnight, Naruto."

"...Goodnight…" Naruto responded belatedly. A little confused about what had just transpired, he clutched the cloak that still held much of its owner's previous warmth, subconciously relishing the added heat that toned down the chilly wind. Heh. Parents, indeed. He shook his head in mild amusement before making his way back home.

* * *

**AN** That actually wrote itself a lot better than I had expected it to. One-sided MinaNaru, especially at the start. Cause one-sided comedy romance would be especially funny for this pairing. Especially if Teenage!Minato is after oblivious Naruto. Imagine the chaos...

"Can you stop staring at me like that? It's a little unnerving." Naruto shifts edgily away from a rather intense stare of one virgin teenage ANBU captain, who just happens to be his future _dad_.  
"I was just thinking it would be nice to spend quality time together. Just you and me. Uh… _Training_…"  
Naruto perks up, ignoring the odd way that the last word is drawn out very slowly, "You mean like father and son?"  
"Hmn, not quite… guess again." Wait… was, was that a leer?  
Naruto cringes, taking a step back. "Ah… I don't think that's right…. Not a good idea."  
"Care to give me a reason why?" Gulp. Did… did he just let out a purring sound? Shiver.  
"…" He wondered nervously just how far and how long he'd be able to run if he was running from Konoha's famous Yellow Flash to save his ass. Literally.

なーんてね！

I'm just joking!

LOL! I won't make Minato a perv, but be reminded that he _is_ a virgin teenager_._ Hehehe. Don't worry, there will be eventual MinaNaru which will last… until Naruto needs to go back home, that is. Oh, the drama! Well, not really, cause this is humour-romance.

* * *

**FLAMERS:** If you're going to verbally abuse me just because its MinaNaru, you are obviously in _deep_ need of help. I've put warnings up. You clicking on this story just to swear at me and call me childish names means you're one hell of an illiterate idiot with nothing better to do than to spout bullsh*t because something is not to your taste and you've sadly deluded yourself into believing that other people only write stories that suit you.  
Unless you're brave enough to sign in when you flame, I suggest you suck it up and angstily deal with it in your own time and not waste mine. It's _fanfiction_.  
I'm _terribly_ sorry that everything doesn't go your way, but that's just life! Too bad.


	2. Knowing Smiles

**AN** I was pleasantly shocked at the response, I was expecting very few people to actually comment. I'm extremely grateful to those who spared a few minutes to type out a review, and glad that people are willing to give the rather … unorthodox pairing a chance. -_Huggles reviewers_-

A huge thanks to my anonymous reviewers, _ChocolateCat07, alaina, Wiccachic2000, nana, T, nightmargirl, WeeEEEEeee_ and _bc713_! I'd respond to all of you individually, but fanfiction doesn't like me replying to reviews on my chapters.

**Summary:** Everything bad seems to occur to poor Uzumaki Naruto. God must really hate him. But he soon finds that being slingshot to the past is by far the least of his worries, especially when one enamoured Namikaze Minato is vying for his attentions. But how do you tell your teenage father that it's so wrong cause you're his son without revealing your secrets?

**Warnings**:  
Semi-Alternated Universe (Forget everything you know, cause everything goes my way, people! Muahaha!)  
Eventual MinatoNaruto pairing. So very one-sided MinaNaru right now.  
ANBU Captain!Minato, Jounin!Naruto  
Shounen-ai  
Time-travel  
OOC-ness  
Language

**

* * *

**

Underwater

_**Chapter One**_

Knowing Smiles

By BlueRedemption

_

* * *

_

His vision wavered and then whirled, searing white light from the enemy_'__s jutsu driving him to close his eyes. _

_Darkness._

_His head hurt, as though someone was tearing through his skull with a kunai. Tears prickled the corners of his tightly shut eyes. He tried to shout, but not a single sound was made. His voice?_

_The seal__…__ it was burning, scorching his skin. He flexed instinctively, coiling into his midsection. His scream of pain non-existent._

_All the sounds were muted. His sense of hearing! Where did it go?_

_He forced his eyes open, he needed to open them despite the blinding light. If he couldn't rely on his sense of hearing, he'd need his sight._

_Red. Everything was red. Why-?_

_He couldn't breath._

_Panic._

_Was this the end? _

_The crimson light ebbed away and he found himself on solid ground, coughing and taking large gasps of air as he barely supported himself weakly on both hands and knees. His whole body trembled from the suffocating feeling. _

_His hand shakily lifted itself to press against his temple. The raking feeling in his head had subsided so quickly it was as though it was never there, and all that was left of the sweltering heat of the seal was a mild, warm feeling. The first thing that had made him wary was the stillness in the air and obvious lack of metal clashing against metal. _

_The skirmish? Was it over?_

_He looked up immediately to assess the situation, blue eyes squinting - alert - after getting a grip on himself. Where were the others? The bodies? There no were no traces of blood or even a sign of struggle. He unsteadily rose to his feet with a grimace, the muscles in his legs were screaming in agony. They felt sore and numb, hardly able to support his weight. Was he inside a genjutsu?_

_Slight panic rose in his chest as he stumbled around in a circle, mapping out his surroundings. This terrain was unfamiliar. He took a deep breath to collect his jumbled thoughts and closed his eyes, trying to calm the racing of his heart and attempting to think over the mental noise in his head. His comrades and himself had been near a river on their way back from a long, exhausting mission when they had unexpectedly clashed with a group of renegade A-class missing nins from Iwagakure__…-_

_His eyes snapped open when he felt a surge in someone's chakra signature. _Who _was __that__? The pressure was unbelievable! He turned to the general direction of the source and decided immediately to investigate._

* * *

A bubbly, sun-tanned teen locked his apartment door and bounced down the stairs, joyfully acknowledging all the people that he saw on his way with a cheerful grin.

Although it certainly was a pleasant change not having anyone ignore him or stare at him with fear, it was also a hanging reminder that he didn't belong in this time period. It had already been more than six months since the day he got here, and not a single day went by where he didn't worry about how long he'd have to stay… or whether he'd even find a way back.

"Haruno-san! Good morning!"

Naruto looked up at a familiar brunette jounin on a rooftop that greeted him, and waved with enthusiasm, "Good morning, Kurakawa-san!" The jounin had been one of the few that were assigned to observe him during his probationary period after he had first been dragged to Konoha by a certain highly-suspicious blonde ANBU captain.

Naruto had adopted Sakura's last name after he had come face-to-face with the future Yondaime of Konoha. He had a nagging feeling it would severely affect the timeline if he had divulged his real name. He wasn't willing to choose a well-known shinobi name like Uchiha or Hyuuga; because who knew what the clan would do to him. So he had settled for Haruno instead, because he knew for a fact that his crush had been the very first in her family line to become a ninja. It still felt odd to respond to Sakura's name.

"On your way to see Namikaze-taichou?" The jounin asked inquisitively, a strange smile on his face that Naruto couldn't quite interpret.

His eyebrows felt as though they had shot up all the way to his hairline in surprise, "Huh?" How did he know? He had to return the other teen's mantle to him.

"He's on his way to the Academy." The jounin snickered, as if knowing something.

"…Oh, thanks… I guess. I need to return him the cloak he lent me last night."

The dark-haired jounin's smile grew even wider at those words, "I win the bet." He muttered lowly, rubbing his hands together.

Naruto's sensitive ears picked it up. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Odd…

* * *

"It seems that Kumogakure is lying rather low. They're all pretty tight-lipped around strangers, so I wasn't about to get much information." The toad sannin exhaled noisily in exasperation, "It would take a while to be able to obtain information from them unless we had someone go undercover."

Minato nodded solemnly. Their relations with Kumogakure and the Raikage have been under an enormous amount of tension in the past year ever since a travelling Kumogakure daimyo was assassinated within the borders of the Fire Country. Naturally, Konohagakure had immediately become their prime suspect. But without any valid proof, they were unable to outrightly accuse Konoha. It was only in these last few months that the obvious strain was starting to show. They were treading on dangerous ground here. If they didn't sort out their differences soon, it was painfully obvious what could happen in the near future. Sandaime-Hokage wanted to avoid war at all costs. The last few years had been somewhat peaceful, and they wanted to keep it like that.

Jiraiya looked down thoughtfully at the young man that was walking beside him. His ex-student's face was so serious that he had to try and lighten the mood. "So, I've just come back, and already I hear rumours that you've been spending an _awful_ lot of time with the newcomer." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, enjoying the shell-shocked expression on the youth's face and then the barely noticeable pink hue that was beginning to spread. "Ah, my little student has finally grown up. Although, I am a little disappointed. I'm not sure why you're chasing after a man instead of a woman. Did I raise you wrong?"

It was amusing how fast the skilled shinobi back-pedalled from him. "I don't know what are you talking about... O-of course I have to spend time with him. I was- I…- My mission was to observe him!" Minato defended himself with much difficulty, eyes flicking around as if searching for an escape route in order to avoid confrontation.

"'Was' being the keyword, my apprentice. His probationary period is over. The old man, Sarutobi, has already accepted him. I'm pretty sure that mission ended a while back. Hm, and the most recent information circling suggests that you two were together… very, _very _late last night." Jiraiya's grin turned into a rather perverted leer, "Ufufufu…how _naughty_."

"What? Where did you hear that?" His student squawked, face now red as he flailed about like a stressed parrot who hadn't a clue know what to do because some evil person was shaking the cage. "And nothing 'naughty' happened!"

"Ohohoho! So it's true that you were together last night?" How entertaining! It seemed that his normally calm and collected protégé lost his cool when it came to discussing Konoha's newest addition to the jounin ranks.

The crimson-faced blonde glared at him after a momentary lapse of stony silence, mouth clamping shut with an audible click. It took a moment before he started to calmly smooth the jounin vest he favoured to wear when not on a mission. "I neither confirm nor deny any of those accusations as it isn't relevant information." He retorted, finally acting like his cool-headed self, blush slowly fading as he held his chin up.

"Minato!"

The icy glare was quick to be wiped off Minato's face as he turned immediately, recognising the upbeat voice. His eyes lit up at the sight of the younger blonde who flipped expertly from the rooftop of a house to land a few metres in front of him. He soon forgot Jiraiya's teasing. "Good morning." He greeted Naruto pleasantly, unable to suppress the big grin blossoming over his face.

Naruto nodded his own greeting with a smile and was about to speak before noticing a certain curious white-haired man just behind his young father. He hadn't been introduced to the Jiraiya of this time yet because the man had apparently been out on a long mission. _Hah! Long mission my ass, the longer time length is because he used most of it on his perverted research. _"Eh? Sorry, am I interrupting?" He asked, looking between one of his future teachers and Minato.

"No, of course not." Minato was quick to respond, stepping back so that Naruto could have a full view of the taller shinobi. "Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to my teacher in my genin years, Jiraiya-sensei - one of the legendary Konoha sannin. Sensei, this is Haruno Naruto."

"Ah, so you're the cute little ray of sunshine I keep hearing about." A much more youthful looking Jiraiya smirked gleefully at Naruto as though he knew a secret that Naruto didn't. Minato's face turned ashen pale and he shot his teacher a rather cold, warning look.

Naruto frowned slightly, confused. "Cute … little ray of sunshine?" He reiterated, feeling lost. He turned to the other blonde, question marks practically showing in his eyes.

"You have to forgive him, he says odd things. He's getting very old." Minato explained, still scowling sourly at the sannin.

Jiraiya's smirk withered and his face contorted into a furious expression at that comment, "Old? HAH! I'm still quite a match for you on the field, brat! Not to mention, that I have a _backbone _and not a complete _failure _when it comes to love, women and of course, _sex_. Ahahahaahaha!"

A vein tick appeared on his young father's temple, waves of killing intent starting to emanate from him as his former teacher continued to guffaw loudly, decidedly ignoring the growing ominous aura that spelled out his approaching doom.

As much as Naruto enjoyed the entertainment and would be content to just sit back and simply observe, he had come with a purpose. He reached out and gently put his hand on the shoulder of the quickly angering blonde to sedate him. The chilling vibes stopped immediately, and the taller blonde turned to look at him in surprise, a silent question in his dark blue eyes. "Minato, here. Thanks for lending it to me last night," Naruto handed the surprised ANBU captain his mantle. "You really didn't need to give me your cloak, it's not like I can catch a cold easily. But thanks for the thought." Naruto smiled warmly.

Minato carefully held the cloak close to his chest with one arm, as though it was something precious. "N-no, it's fine, really." He replied with a slight stutter, his other hand reaching up to rub the back of his head. This action wasn't lost to neither Jiraiya or Naruto, however. The former smirked, recognising his student's nervous habit immediately.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, glancing around to see what had caused the reaction. The white-haired shinobi raised an amused eyebrow at that. It seemed the two blondes had been spending so much time together that the smaller one was now able to interpret what the action meant.

"Hmn? No, nothing."

Naruto shot the slightly older teen an doubtful look, but let it go. "Okay, well I have to go, maybe I'll see you later, Minato. It was nice meeting you, Er...- Jiraiya-sama!" He hastily swallowed his long-standing nickname for his perverted teacher and corrected himself just in time as he waved casually to the smirking toad-summoner before 'poofing' away in the typical lazy jounin fashion.

"Ohohoho…"

"What?" Minato gritted out, that lecherous laugh never amounted to anything good.

"So you _were_ together last night!"

_Dammit! _"It doesn't mean anything! Nothing happened! I was keeping an eye on him!"

"Yes, yes, yes." The pervert of the legendary Konoha sannin flicked his hand, as if to literally shoo away the excuses. "Don't start sniffing your cloak now just because Naruto used it." Jiraiya teased, enjoying ruffling his protégé's feathers. It was almost as entertaining as watching ladies in bikinis to see him bumble around like a shy, red-faced idiot when the other blonde was around. Almost.

"_What_! What do you take me for? Some kind of pervert? Don't put me in the same category as you!" Minato raged, offended and embarassed. People were starting to stop and stare at the commotion.

Jiraiya snorted in derision, crossing his arms in a picture of all-seriousness. "Hmpf! Don't flatter yourself, kid. You've got a long way to go before you can even so much as dip a toe in the line that separates me, a _super_-pervert, from _you_ - a closet one. Ohohoho, look at the time, I have business to attend to! Be good now - don't hole yourself up in your room abusing yourself with the help of that material!" Jiraiya was quick to poof away just milliseconds before a furious Minato's fist would connect with his beaming face.

Face flushing at the stares and horribly disguised smirks he was receiving from both the shinobi and commoners within earshot, he muttered a promise vehemently under his breath, "_Damn _you, Jiraiya! I'll get you for this!"

**

* * *

**

**AN** This chapter was mostly fan service. The next chapter will go back to when Naruto was first found and dragged to Konoha. I'm sure you've got a lot of questions, not to worry, it shall all be revealed soon enough!

**Omake:  
**_Somewhere in Konoha…  
_Shinobi #1: "Pay up! I win the bet! They were together last night _again_!"  
Shinobi #2-#7: -_Grumble darkly and hesitantly put money into the awaiting jounin's hands_-  
Shinobi #3: "What's our next bet?"  
Shinobi #5: "How about when Namikaze-taichou finally tells Naruto-san he likes him?"  
Shinobi #1: "Hmm, that could take a long time if he's moving at this rate."  
All: -_Nod sagely_- "Too true…"  
Shinobi #6: "Wait, how do we even know that Namikaze-taichou likes Naruto-san in that way? He hasn't said anything."  
-_All stare at dimwitted shinobi _#_6_-

Review if you have time, please.  
Constructive criticism welcome/encouraged.


	3. Hook, Line

**AN** Thanks so much for the reviews! I really hope that I'm creating a bigger fan base for MinaNaru! This long chapter goes back to the first time they meet.

A shoutout to my anonymous reviewers: _WeeEEEeee, Naruto's sis, Kajeth, _and _Starrbrat_! I would love to respond to each of you to thank you for taking the time to write me a review, but ff doesn't like review replies on the chapters.  
And to your question as to a narcissist Minato, Kajeth: Lol, his attraction to Naruto isn't purely based on appearance. Hahaha.

**FAQ**: If its MinaNaru, how will Naruto be born? - Sorry guys, but with this question I'm going to have to keep my mouth tightly sewn, stapled, sticky-taped and sealed shut with super glue. Hahaha. You'll have to wait till the ending. _All _shall be revealed in due time!

**Warnings:  
**Future MinaNaru. One-sided at the moment.  
MM, Slash, Shounen-Ai  
OOC-ness  
Language

**

* * *

**

Underwater

_**Chapter Two**_

Hook, Line

By BlueRedemption

* * *

"Oji-san! Miso ramen, please!"

"Do you want me to pay for yours?" Minato offered ever so kindly as he sat down next to one excited jounin, directing a rather affectionate smile at the other blonde.

Naruto shook his head to decline, not noticing the tender look on the other's face since he was far more interested in the ramen being cooked by the chef right in front of his eyes. "Nah! Got my own money. Can't leech of you forever, you know."

"You could if you wanted to. I wouldn't complain." Minato muttered under his breath almost inaudibly.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked, unable to catch whatever the teenage captain had said. All he saw was the other's lips move from the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing."

The short, slender blonde puckered his lips in mild exasperation as he suspiciously scrutinized the ANBU captain dressed in jounin gear beside him. He was starting to like that reply less and less. Lately, everyone used it around him far too often, and he felt as though there was some sort of conspiracy going on. He was being left out of the loop of something juicy. He was sure of it.

A giggle erupted from Riza, one of Minato's subordinates who had come to join them ("Minato-taichou, I think I should really chaperone. You're getting bold. Don't make that face at me!"). She had obviously heard him muttering to himself. "Aw, Minato-taichou's so _sweeeet_." She teased with an wicked grin.

Minato glared, a blush appearing on his face as his tomboy team-mate shoved him playfully off his seat and into Naruto. "Hey!" Not that he minded being squashed against the other at all - by all means, he was up for it! But protocol called for a interjected exclamation of annoyance - even if it was fake.

Naruto started laughing at the kunoichi's remark as he gently pushed his disappointed teenage father away from him. "Minato? 'Sweet'? Ehh… I have to disagree with you there."

Minato flinched visibly at that comment and evidently started to deflate in his chair. Ouch. Poor captain.

"You don't think he's sweet to you?" Riza asked, incredulous. How on earth did Naruto define his own version of 'sweet'? Minato acted like the perfect gentleman around him with virtually no flaws. Offering to pay, giving him his cloak to ward of the cold at night… oh, how _romantic_. But so very cheesy of her captain, too. She mentally gagged, horrified at the change in her superior's demeanor around the smaller blonde. Naruto had successfully transformed her level-headed genius captain into a pile of mush.

"Eh? Don't you remember how evil he was to me?"

Evil? He would never be _evil _to Naruto unless he was just teasing. Personally, Riza suspected that he'd die of guilt before he did that… "Oh! You don't mean the first time you two met, do you?" Riza gasped in realization as it struck her.

"Sou dattebayo, Minato was one _hell_ of a bastard!" Naruto enunciated with a cheeky grin.

Minato face-faulted, and she had to bite her fist in order to stop the snickers at the aghast, almost heart-broken look on her captain's face.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"A friend." Naruto replied uneasily, wincing as the muscle that was cut in his upper left arm felt like it was being stretched at the sinews as he shifted slightly. There was something off with the question. This ANBU team was clearly from Konoha, but why wouldn't they recognize him? Him, the infamous, '_loathsome_' Kyuubi brat. The tension was thickening in the air, making everyone edgy.

"We're the second ANBU squad of the first division from Konohagakure no Sato."

Um, no shit. He could tell.

A roughed-up blonde ANBU approached him cautiously, but maintained a safe enough distance. "I need to ask you some questions. The answers you supply will determine whether or not I will allow you to live." He informed Naruto in a clear-cut voice that indicated there was no messing around to be done. From the way he held himself and his tone alone, Naruto could easily distinguish him as the captain of the squad. But what surprised him was the depth of the voice. This ANBU captain was still quite young.

Naruto nodded, squeezing his arm tighter in an attempt to stave off further bleeding until Kyuubi's accelerated healing could mend it. The warm, thick, crimson liquid trickled slowly on top of his hand. "Agreed." He complied, mentally inclining his head. Hell, how can these people not know him? Rapid blood loss from the long cut on his left side and the one on his arm was making him a little bit dizzy. _Hurry up, you damn fox!_

"Why did you help us?" There was a curious undertone in the leader's even voice.

Naruto was so astonished by the question that he had almost momentarily forgotten the pain radiating from his wounds. "Why wouldn't I? You obviously were in need of a bit of help, and I figured I should lend a hand…" _Not to mention we're from the same village, duh. _He thought with a slight irritated twitch.

A hand was brought up to unhook the mask. Naruto watched on with barely hidden interest, curious as to who was leading this team. He thought it was protocol for ANBU members never to reveal their identity while on a mission, but he supposed it was okay; since they were all from Konoha, anyway.

"Namikaze-taichou!" One of the ANBU gasped behind the blonde captain, aghast that their team leader was about to expose his identity.

…_Namikaze_? There was only one person that Naruto knew who had carried that last name, but he couldn't possible be related to this individu-

The white mask was removed, and Naruto felt as though someone had suddenly rammed a rock-hard fist straight into his stomach because his whole breath came out in one loud 'whoosh' and his stomach plummeted dramatically. The blood-soaked hand that was pressing into his arm fell limply to his side and his knees started to quiver slightly, trying to keep his suddenly heavy body standing upright. Tingles of shock started to run through his system, almost freezing him in place. His hands curled into tight fists, short nails digging deep within his palms to create small crescent cuts, drawing blood.

Attractive, well-defined features of a teenage boy that bore eerily similar features to the Fourth Hokage stared back at him, scrutinisingly; doing their own thorough inspection of him. The fair skinned teen had golden blonde hair that was several shades darker than Naruto's own, and was less untidy. His eyes was a shade of deep sapphire blue, in contrast to Naruto's bright azure eyes.

The features were _far _too similar. He was a dead ringer for the deceased Fourth Hokage.

But…

He couldn't be real. He just _couldn't _be. This had to be a genjutsu!

There was just no way…

But he had been addressed by his team-mate as 'Namikaze-taichou'. Naruto suddenly wished fervently he hadn't heard it. It would've been far easier to deny. Disbelief and something akin to anxiety must've been clearly written on his face, because the taller blonde suddenly scowled at him.

He wished it couldn't be true. But here he was, standing in front of Naruto in the flesh.

The Fourth Hokage.

There was no mistaking the resemblance. The youngest, and possibly the strongest Hokage to ever live. His hero. His father… in his teenage years?

What in the hell was going on?

'You're dead. You're not real!' He wanted to shout angrily. But he just couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Is something the matter?" Namikaze Minato asked stiffly, lips drawing into a thin line. Just who was this stranger? Not only was this person wearing a Konoha hitai-ate, but he was also wearing the customary Konoha jounin ensemble. Minato had never seen him before, and he was confident that he knew each and every face of those in the jounin rank. The injured blonde was gaping at him in a mixture of horror and incredulity, and he wasn't too sure why, but he didn't appreciate it if he was being looked down upon. Yes, it was true that he was one of the youngest to become an ANBU captain, but people didn't judge him from his age like this idiot seemed to be doing at the moment.

The ANBU captain speaking seemed to have broken whatever spell prevented him from saying anything. Naruto faltered at the cold tone of the teenage version of his deceased father, "I was-" He shook his head, opting to change whatever he was going to say. "N-no. I just… well, you kind of remind me of someone I know." He forced a shaky smile, still attempting to sort through his numerous muddled, chaotic thoughts. _What in the hell is going on? _No genjutsu could be this intricate. He felt as though his brain was working at a million times harder than its ever done before, its synapses firing rapidly as it attempted to come up with possible answers to the strange situation. Damn, he was getting a real migraine. Unlike Shikamaru, he was definitely not the thinking type.

Dark sapphire eyes narrowed at him warily, suspicions heightening. "Where did you get that hitai-ate?" He asked, voice dangerously low. Straight and to the point. He had to know why, and if the answer he got was unsatisfactory, he would eliminate this person.

The familiar comforting tightness on his forehead reminded him of the forehead protector that bore the leaf symbol. "I was given it." That was the truth. Iruka had given him the hitai-ate. He raised his eyes and almost flinched at the heated glare on his teenage father's face. He schooled his face into a carefully blank one.

"Given it, you say? By who?" His voice was laced with clear doubt.

The Minato look-alike was suspicious of him! But Naruto couldn't really see why. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't it be Naruto asking the questions here? Like, how come they didn't recognize him? And more importantly, why did this man look his father? Blasphemy! But for some reason, he just couldn't seem to find the words to voice his feelings out. "It was given to me by my teacher who acknowledged me." He responded, not missing a beat.

That wasn't the answer he wanted. "The name of this teacher?" He prodded curtly.

Naruto hesitated at that. Something just felt _so _wrong here. He was often scoffed at by other shinobi for trusting in his instincts too much instead of thinking logically; but truth be told, it was his instincts that had saved his neck more times than he could count. And right now, his instincts told him that he shouldn't reveal too much. This man might be the enemy in disguise to lower his guard. "I can't tell you that."

"I warned you that the answers you choose to give me will determine whether or not I allow you to live. I am authorized to eliminate you right here if I wish to do so." A frown was evident on the pursed lips.

Naruto stuck his chin out defiantly, straightening his posture and ignoring the pain radiating from his wounds. Was he _threatening _him? Him? Uzumaki Naruto? "You can try." He challenged, azure eyes gleaming boldly in challenge. This man couldn't possibly be his father. His father died the day he was born. Injured or not, he was going to take this impostor _down_ if he tried to tangle with him.

The daring response surprised Minato and he narrowed his eyes. What a cheeky boy! He scowled darkly, unused to being defied and having his warnings blantantly discarded. "Do not take me lightly. I may look around your age, but I assure you that I was not simply handed my position as an ANBU captain." He cautioned dangerously.

"And I'm telling you now that you shouldn't underestimate me, either." Cross and snappy from his painful gashes, he felt like stomping his feet childishly. _Bastard_. He thought dully. He disliked it immensely when people looked down on him.

A quick flick of his gaze to the side told him that his team was silent and unmoving, evidently waiting for the scene to unfold or any orders from their captain. He briefly signalled for them to stay put. Facing the slender jounin, he drew a kunai warningly and had to fight to hide his surprise when the other blonde followed suit without hesitation despite the profusely bleeding wounds he exhibited. This boy - he was really something else. "I'm giving you one last chance," He wasn't so sure why he was being rather lenient on this boy, any other random shinobi that challenged him and refused to answer his questions properly had met the sharp end of his blade without second chances. "Who gave you that hitai-ate?"

"I _told_ you, I earned this hitai-ate. It was given to me by my teacher." Naruto glared, hand gripping his kunai tighter until his knuckles were white.

"What was the _name_?"

"That's none of your business!"

Minato's stance changed, "Wrong answer."

Something suddenly hit him hard at the base of the back of his neck, and a glowing spots of white filled his vision before he blacked out; the last image he saw was a surprised expression on the ANBU captain's face.

"What are you doing? I didn't give you any orders." Minato berated his vice-captain, as the other blonde crumpled to the ground.

His team-mate raised his hands for a moment in a peaceful gesture, knowing well and truly that he had been out of line by deliberately ignoring the order to stay put. "Relax, taichou, I only hit his pressure point to make him faint." He bent over to check the stranger's vital signs. "He's fine. But, I seriously think we should take him back to Konoha for further questioning... that is, if you would permit it, taichou."

Minato replaced his mask, "Fine. Do what you want." He grumbled.

His vice-captain bowed respectfully, "Riza, would you be able to do something about the bleeding? I don't want him dying on us."

* * *

Groggily, Naruto forced his heavy-lidded eyes open and tried to rub the blurriness away - only to find that his hands were tightly tied behind him somewhere.

That revelation immediately jerked him wide awake.

"Wha-! Hey! Who in the hell-"

He was tied securely to a chair. His hands bound behind him so well that he couldn't even twist them and his feet were separated and tied to each of the chair's front legs. All in ninja wire.

Well, shit, how the hell did that happen?

Naruto swore bleakly underneath his breath when he recalled that he had - shamefully - blacked out because someone had taken a cheap shot at him from behind. How incredibly low. On the plus side, he no longer felt dizzy with blood loss. Kyuubi must've already healed the wounds. He craned his head to the left in order to survey how far his arm had healed, only to find bandages wrapped around it tightly. _Who did that?_ He wondered contemplatively for a moment before something moved in his line of vision, and his eyes moved up from his bandaged arm to the wall.

The four ANBU members he had encountered in the forest skirmish were standing at the side of the room, all in a line, "You-!" His indignant rant was cut off before he could even start.

"I see you're awake." A mild voice commented. Well no fucking shit he was awake, what genius could've possibly figured _that _out?

He did a double take. Wait. That voice… it sounded so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Swerving his head away from the four shinobi and very slowly to his right, he found that all he could do was gape at the white cloaked figure standing in front of the window.

Wise brown eyes regarded him thoughtfully beneath the red Hokage hat, a brown smoke pipe sticking out from the side of the man's mouth, white smoke floating leisurely up from it. Apart from the fact that this man had _far_ less wrinkles than what he remembered, he was a carbon copy of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto's mouth ran dry and his throat felt like sandpaper. It was no longer funny if this was an complex genjutsu or an elaborate prank. Whoever was playing with him was going to _die_. Painfully. "Who are you?" He croaked out tiredly, fed up. "Let's not play games here."

Fake-Sandaime's lip twitched in an attempt to suppress an amused smile, "Took the words right out of my mouth." He remarked affably, walking over to the desk positioned in front of Naruto to take a seat on the chair behind it. "I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Sarutobi. You have been brought here for questioning."

Interrogation. Naruto scowled but stayed silent, needing some extra time to work with the situation.

"I am curious as to why you possess a Konoha hitai-ate and are wearing our jounin uniform." A pensive frown appeared on the Professor's face. "What is your name?"

"Naruto. Now, look here, this really isn't funny." Naruto huffed, and turned his face away rudely, "You can't possibly be the Sandaime. You just can't. Who are you, _really_?"

The man's eyebrows rose up in sharp arches, "And why can't I be the Sandaime?"

Naruto glared as though the question was the stupidest one someone had asked him yet.

Fake-Sandaime sighed deeply, "I see that you are quite unwilling to talk. Will you at least allow me to ask you some general questions then?" His voice was soothing and gentle, akin to that of a grandfather attempting to get through to a stubborn child. Naruto flinched. It was the same voice ... the same voice that the Sandaime used when Naruto was much younger and he was being patiently lectured to about his pranks. That hit a sore spot in the blonde jounin. Not only was this man looking like the Sandaime - who Naruto actually thought of as a grandfather - but he was attempting to talk like him, too. If this was someone's idea of a messed up joke, it was unforgivable.

"Fine." Naruto acceded shortly with a huff, "But no guarantees I will answer."

"Insolence! You watch your tongue around the Hokage!" One of the ANBU suddenly appeared beside him to press a kunai threateningly against the base of his throat. Naruto didn't even flinch.

Fake-Hokage raised a hand, "Stop. We aren't here to threaten him."

The cool blade was hesitantly removed from his carotid artery and the ANBU moved back to his original position with a soft, "My apologies, Hokage-sama." Hmn, he didn't sound very apologetic at all.

"How old are you, Naruto?"

"Seventeen." He started to translate some of the questions in his head. Eyes boring into the Third's.

"Your relatives?" _Provide us with names so that we can find further information about you._

"Don't have any." Seeing the Hokage about to open his mouth, he cut in crustily, "Orphan."

The Hokage looked as though he was about to apologize, but seemed to think better of it upon studying Naruto's face. The jounin clearly didn't want to be pitied. "I see… What village are you from?"

Now _that_ was an interesting one. He glanced away briefly from the intense gaze. How should he answer this one? Since they were questioning him about his hitai-ate symbol, they clearly didn't believe that he was from Konoha. Fine, he'll play along. "Don't know."

"You don't know?" Fake-Sandaime reiterated, perplexed.

_D-d-did I s-stutter? _Naruto thought bad-temperedly, glaring into the dark eyes of his questioner. This joke was going too far. "No."

"So where did you get that hitai-ate?" _Did you kill a Konoha ninja to get your hands on it?_

"It was given to me by my instructor since he recognized me as a ninja."

"Who is this instructor and how is he affiliated with Konoha?"

"He's a chuunin of Konoha."

"His name?"

"…"

A few moments, it was evident Naruto wasn't going to answer. The ageing man patiently pressed on, "According to Namikaze-taichou's ANBU team, you are at jounin-level, are you not?" _A potential threat.  
_

Naruto smirked slightly at that, "Yes, I am." He replied confidently, enjoying the slight unease that was starting to show.

"Are you affiliated in _any _way or have ties to Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure or Kirigakure?"

"No."

"Do you have any ill intentions towards Konoha or any of its citizens?"

"No."

Sarutobi pursed his lips in, staring contemplatively at the blonde jounin tied securely in the seat before him. He could spot a lie from a mile away, and this kid did not tell a single one. The way those clear, sky-blue orbs had stubbornly held his eyes had further proved his innocence; and unintentionally made Sarutobi respect the determination the blonde radiated. The only thing that Naruto had cautiously avoided was the question about which village he was from; his eyes had turned away to inspect the room with sudden interest. Liars simply couldn't look at him straight in the eye during the times when they were being deceitful.

He rose from his seat with a loud exhale, finally coming to a decision after a moment. "Naruto, I do not know what your real intentions are yet, but as far as I can tell you have been quite honest to me. However, I regret to say that I cannot allow you to leave Konoha. As such, I am putting you under strict probation until the council and I decide what to do with you.

"The probation conditions allow you to wander through the village to do as you please like a normal citizen, but you are forbidden to take a step outside the gates or carry weapons of any sort. The consequences are … _severe _if you break that rule. In addition to this, your ability to manipulate chakra will be temporarily sealed. Remember that this is not a right you are endowed with, but a privilege. It is certainly a better option than being imprisoned. I shall have Namikaze-taichou escort you to the hospital so that they may see to your wounds. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Fine, whatever." Naruto nodded his consent stiffly, feeling too tired and confused to argue as the other three ANBU members bowed respectfully to their Hokage and disappeared from the room.

Sarutobi nodded to the blonde ANBU, silently asking him to untie their captive.

Naruto stood cautiously as soon as he was freed from the ninja wire, wincing as his legs quivered as he rested his weight on it. It seemed as though he had been passed out on the chair for much longer than he had thought if the pins and needles that tickled his feet were any indication.

He grudgingly followed the ANBU captain towards the door. But just before he stepped through, he turned back around and asked once more, "Are you _really _the Sandaime Hokage?"

Raised brows were directed at him from beneath the hat, "Yes, I am." He confirmed once again.

"_Henge_!"

Naruto stared in fascination as the man's nose spurted with copious amount of blood and he was immediately knocked out cold, hitting his head against the wall behind him as he stumbled back in a stunned state. The prone figure of the possibly-fake-Sandaime slid to the floor slowly and started convulsing, making odd noises.

...Maybe he really was Sandaime if he acted like that towards his _oiroke no jutsu_. If memory served him correctly, it was the exact same reaction he had got when he had been a genin.

"_Y-you_-!" The taller blonde couldn't even speak coherently because of disbelief as he quickly rushed to the bleeding, but happily drooling Hokage's side. "Hokage-sama!"

"Urwa…ugo…"

* * *

Startled, wide blue eyes blinked several times at the date etched on the newspaper he was holding in his hands. There was something wrong with the date, he was sure…

Twisting his body, he practically dove as he grabbed a magazine off the table on the side in his haste. He made an annoyed noise when his eyes was met with the same date. There had to be a logical reason for this.

Stumbling away from the hospital's waiting chair that he had been sitting down on for a while since the blonde ANBU had dropped him off, he staggered towards the calendar. He roughly tore the it off the wall to look at the front where the year was displayed. He paled, hands shaking so violently that he dropped the calendar.

If the newspaper, calendar and magazine wasn't lying to him…

Well, that _would _make a lot of sense…

A Sandaime Hokage that wasn't dead, but looked _younger _instead.

A smaller Konoha village than he remembered when he was on his way to the hospital. (Which part was bombed?)

Several people that bore distinctively Uchiha-features. (Hell, that freaked him out to no end.)

The fact that the Fourth and the Fifth's rock face had been erased from the Hokage monuments. (Vandalism! Not even Naruto would think of blowing those ones up!)

And let's not forget one teenage dad-look-alike that had been dragging him around…

It was the only logical reason. And it was one that he hadn't even thought of.

He was twenty-one years in the past.

Well…! This was _just _peachy.

Past.

Twenty one years.

Past…?

_Twenty-one _years…?

"Oooooh shiiiiiiiii_iit_!" He clutched his head in panic, his brain finally clicking to the situation.

"_Shhhh_! This is a hospital, sir!" A cold glare was thrown at him by a nurse.

He shrank away from her, and bit his knuckle. "Shiiiit…" He whispered, sweatdropping. She looked a little more satisfied by the lower volume, but still angry.

* * *

"I think it would be in Konoha's best interest to keep him under strict observation for a period of time, just to make sure that he isn't a threat." Sarutobi mused aloud, shrewd eyes swerving to glance at a file on his desk that contained jounin personnel that he could assign. He wiped off the remnants of his nosebleed on a handkerchief. What a devastating technique. Good thing only one other person had witnessed it.

Minato bowed respectfully, trying to ignore the new way he saw his formerly respected Hokage. But try as he might, that perverted, nose-bleeding, but sloppily grinning face had been far too similar to his teacher's own. Respect, sadly, had been pulled down a few notches. "My team and I shall undertake the mission, Hokage-sama." He offered, before the Hokage could reach for the file.

"Not necessary, Namikaze-taichou. I shall assign several jounin to the job. I might need your team to take on other cases." He shook his head, his wrinkling fingers grasping the white organizer to draw it closer to himself.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I think that it would be best to assign ANBU to trail this 'Naruto' since he is at a jounin's level. We do not wish to alert him to the fact that he is being observed, for he may hide his true intentions. If in the event that you will be needing my team and I, you may substitute us with your chosen jounin." The blonde prodigy reasoned.

His hand, which had been hovering over the file to open it dropped back onto the oak desk. Sarutobi had to smile at the well-thought out reply. Yes, Namikaze Minato was definitely a competent potential Hokage candidate. "Very well, Namikaze-taichou, the mission is yours."

About to leave, the ANBU suddenly hesitated, "Hokage-sama, where will he be staying?"

The Professor blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought of that at all. "Errr…" He started, doe-brown eyes flicking to Minato sheepishly.

Minato suppressed a sigh and closed his eyes, already foreseeing what was going to happen. He could practically see the wheels turn in the Third's head. Damn his questions. He really ought to learn how to keep his mouth shut sometimes. "I'll take him." He conceded. "This way, at least I can keep an eye on him at all times."

"I promise it will only be a little while, maybe a few weeks. In the meantime, I'll have to pull a few strings to get him a place to stay. But I have to consult the council first. Sumanai na, Minato."

"It's fine." Honestly, the things he did for this village…

* * *

"Hokage-sama asked me to heal your wounds. According to this report, you have one deep cut on left arm and a long gouge on your left side near your stomach, correct?" The medic-nin asked, eyeing the red-tinted bandages on his arm and waist.

Naruto shrugged, "No idea." He lied. The wounds would've healed by now. She quirked an eyebrow at him in disbelief, and he immediately guessed what she was thinking. With wounds that serious, how can you have 'no idea'?

She leaned over without warning and swiftly started unwrapping the bandage on his arm. A few seconds later, the bandage was off, revealing smooth, flawless skin. She looked baffled and turned her attention once more to the bandages that she had taken off, trying to piece together the information. "But this has blood on it…" She muttered beneath her breath. Curious, she did the same to the bandages that had been tied around his middle. "Alright, take off your vest and shirt." She ordered.

He did as bid, revealing a well-toned tanned torso that was as smooth as a pebble, absolutely peerless with no marks like most shinobi with proud battle scars. The medic-nin blushed at the rather pleasant view she was graciously presented with and coughed into her fist slightly to distract him from her reddening cheeks. "N-nothing seems to be wrong." She twirled a lock of hair in her hand in a flustered manner like a shy teenage school girl talking to her crush. "You're fine." Her ears glowed red, it sounded like she was hitting on him. How forward of her. "Ah! As in you're in good condition!" She rephrased with a shout directly at his face.

He drew away from her with large eyes. Geez, what was her _problem_? "Uh, thanks." He murmered, as he slipped back into his clothes and hurried out of the room in fear that the girl might have some sort of mental breakdown. She didn't seem all that stable.

When Naruto walked out of the nurse's room, he was surprised to find his teenage father leaning against the wall casually in the waiting room in a jounin uniform.

The other blonde regarded him with a carefully blank look, "That was quick." He commented lightly, his dark sapphire eyes landing on the Naruto's left arm, where there wasn't even a mark that indicated that he had been cut deeply only hours a go. "Your healer must be good. It looked like you were going to get a scar."

"Yeah…" Naruto replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, feeling awkward around the other teen now that his brain had finally come to terms with the fact that he really was in the past and that the blonde that was in front of him wasn't merely just genjutsu nor an impostor. It was the genuine thing.

Minato straightened, moving away from the wall. "You'll be staying with me until your living arrangements are finalized." He explained, "Let me get something straight, however. I do not trust you and nor will I pretend to do so."

Those words stung a lot more than he would've liked it to coming from a father he never got to know. But to Namikaze Minato, he was just a stranger. A suspicious stranger at that. He could understand, given the circumstances. But, that didn't make it hurt any less. "I didn't expect you to." He whispered softly, looking away from the piercing cobalt blue.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. And yours?"

He was expecting a full name, Naruto realized with a start.

"… Haruno. Haruno Naruto."

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since he started living with his dad.

Staying with Minato wasn't too bad an experience, he supposed. But it wasn't exactly a fun walk in the park, either. His teenage father owned a complex all to himself that was more than big enough for the both of them. He was surprised however, to find out that there was no one else living there but Minato.

Finally gathering enough courage to ask during a very silent dinner that first night, he was rewarded instead with a icy glare and a rather hostile reply of, "_That _is none of your concern." Obviously, it was a touchy subject. Naruto had immediately shut his mouth and excused himself from the table claiming he was full; the tension in the air getting to him. He started eating his meals separately from the taller blonde after that.

He tried his best to keep out of the other's way as much as he could, since Minato clearly didn't seem to like him very much. It honestly shouldn't bother Naruto so much, but it did. And in order to clear his mind and get away from the stand-offish captain, he left the house as often as he could in favour of spending it in the library researching for a way to get back home or aimlessly wandering around the village and meeting new people.

-:-

_His well-honed instincts had immediately alerted him, telling him to glance in the direction of the suddenly suppressed chakra signature that thinned out to almost-undetectable levels because it posed a high possibility of danger. Naruto sighed, forcing his suddenly taut muscles to relax as he felt himself being watched once more. Despite the fact that he was kept under close watch everyday, his instincts still alerted him to it. He fought down the urge to turn his head and simply focused his attention solely on the scroll he was reading, ignoring the ANBU member that had trailed after him stealthily. Or rather, it would've been 'stealthily' if his skill to perceive if others were following him was a little less sharp than it was now._

_His highly developed sense for detecting dangerous shinobi (or kunoichi) that trailed after him was mainly due to his experience … and - he would shamefully admit - his hazardous and rigorous training with the perverted sannin and his unconventional methods ("We're going to go peek on the kunoichi, brat!"). Being constantly alert and on the move because Akatsuki persistently followed him around had been a nightmare, but he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't learnt any valuable survival skills from that._

_He couldn't blame the ninjas of Konoha for being extremely cautious around him. After all, they knew that what he had said was not the complete truth, and there were obvious holes in his story. There were also the snippets of gossip he had been constantly hearing from civilians; that there were some misunderstandings between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. So, it was only right for the shinobi to be on their guard around him in case he was some sort of spy._

_He rubbed his throbbing temple uneasily; he was getting more than just a headache thinking about all these things. With a sigh, he rolled up the scroll - which had no information he wanted - and gingerly placed it back into its original spot. Now, where would he be able to find a good bowl of ramen?_

_Walking out of the library, he continued walking straight, wandering aimlessly - merely mapping out the village in his mind. Past Konoha hadn't changed too much from what he was used to, to the point where he couldn't find guess his way around by using the main roads. But he still had to keep up the pretence that he was new, or else he had a feeling that his stalker would start interrogating him with a kunai held mercilessly to his throat._

_He turned a corner and found himself face-to-face with an elderly lady that was lugging around a heavy-looking bag of rice. He was quick to offer his assistance, "Excuse me, would you like help with that?" He asked, already expecting a sneer, and a disgusted scoff along the lines of, 'Go away, demon!'. But he offered his services anyway, it was just his nature._

_Instead of the usual response, the old lady smiled at him gratefully, "Oh! What a kind young man, please, if you don't mind…" She trailed off. _

_Naruto blinked for a moment in slight surprise before remembering that he wasn't in his time and that these villagers hadn't a clue that he was the vessel of the most-feared demon of all, the Kyuubi no Youko. He grinned pleasantly and hefted the large bag onto his shoulder, "I don't mind at all! Where we off too?"_

-:-

Naruto would try to stay out for as long as he could, to the point where he had developed a routine of just sitting up at the Hokage monument to watch the village during sunrise and at sunset just to stall for time before trudging jadedly back to the complex in the dark with a heavy heart.

* * *

It had already been a week and ongoing, and still there was nothing in Haruno Naruto's behaviour that indicated that he could possibly be a danger to Konoha. From what Minato had gathered, Naruto had a friendly and open nature; one that seemed to attract a lot of people to him. He had already made himself a few friends in his short stay in the village, and the children that knew him evidently adored him - going as far as to call him 'Naru-nii'. The elderly people also had nothing apart from good things to say about the polite newcomer, which was odd, since they whined about basically everything.

The short blonde was clearly fond of ramen ("You want … _ramen _for dinner?"), and he spent a large amount of his time in the library reading various scrolls. Minato had suspiciously kept tabs and had glanced through all the scrolls that Naruto had read, in case there was information inside that could possibly indicate the real intentions of the blonde on probationary period. But, nothing had come up. The scrolls that Naruto read were very average scrolls that had a lot of history in it, while the others were lunatic theories as to how jutsus such as 'time manipulation' worked. Of course, there was no such jutsu existing, so Minato had completely dismissed those.

Aside from all those useless facts that he had gathered, the boy that he had been living with seemed to have made himself a routine schedule to visit to the top of the Hokage monument everyday to watch the sun rise and set. The slender blonde would position himself on the rocks next to the Third's head and would sit back and simply watch, a content, thoughtful look on his face.

Minato's vice-captain had once remarked after an astute observation, "If you ask me, there isn't much he's hiding. He doesn't _seem _to be a danger to Konoha at all. The only way we'd really find out if one of us got to know him personally. We should just close the mission."

He had frowned, completely unconvinced and displeased with his teammate's opinion. "He may not seem to be a danger, but always look underneath the underneath. He may not have given us enough evidence to convict him, but neither has he given us enough to trust him."

His team never brought up the topic that the boy they had been observing was most likely innocent after that.

But it had been in one of those routine sunset-gazing days that Minato had seen a deeper side to the sunny blonde than what he normally saw.

-:-

_A gentle breeze was trailing its invisible fingers through the boy's hair playfully, and the mesmerizing bright, orange glow of the sun licked at the tanned skin, illuminating it. The angle of the light cast a long shadow. Minato intently watched the other carefully from behind, up upon a higher vantage point, pensive. What was the purpose of this regular routine? Could he be waiting for a message?_

"_Would you like to join me?"_

_Minato froze, knowing that the question has unmistakeably directed at him. He quickly debated whether or not he should show himself. But finally, his curious side won over his guarded, mistrustful one. He dropped down, a few metres behind the sitting teen. "You knew I was there." He accused, eyes narrowing behind his mask. But how? He had completely suppressed his chakra signature. Not even his teacher could sense him when he did that._

"_I did." Naruto replied easily, his head never turning to regard the ANBU captain. _

_His eyebrows came together in a distrustful frown. He found that he had started to frown and glare an awful lot around the other blonde. Why was it that the boy was so at ease around him? Did he not know that Minato could easily kill him? "How?" He finally demanded, throwing caution in the wind and taking the last few steps necessary to place himself beside Naruto._

_Finally, the boy turned his face to look up at him. Scarred cheeks moved slightly as the jounin grinned dazzlingly, "Instinct."_

_A growl was emitted from his throat before he could stop it at the infuriating answer he was supplied with._

_Undaunted, the jounin-level teen chuckled and patted the ground next to him, "Take a seat." He invited amiably. "I'm not going to bite, I promise." He spread his fingers wide apart in a plaintive, innocent gesture._

_Grudgingly, Minato did as bid - muscles tense and ready to draw his kunai in case Naruto finally proved himself to be a danger. This boy was withholding far more than he let on, he was sure. "You knew. You knew from the start that my team and I had been watching you, didn't you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. The teenage captain glared through his mask and at the tanned teen beside him, watching his body language keenly._

_Naruto's eyes didn't leave the reddish-orange sun as it slowly sank further into the horizon, "I did." _

_His fists clenched at the succinct, monotone answer he received. It was confirmed. Haruno was dangerous. If he had known that he had been trailed from the beginning, obviously he wouldn't reveal anything important. He had to be a spy. And Minato should dispose of him quickl-_

"_But I'm not hiding anything that will cause Konoha harm, if that's what you're thinking." A strong upward draft suddenly blowing tangled the already messy hair of the jounin. "I wasn't putting up an act, if that's what you're so worried about. Nor do I have any connections you don't know about. "_

"_How do I know you're not lying?" Minato asked stiffly, appalled. Was he so transparent that Naruto could practically read his thoughts?_

_Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "You don't. You can only take my word for it." He responded in a matter of fact tone._

_Another growl was elicited from him at the irritating response that revealed nothing and only created more questions. He was disliking this boy every passing second._

"_You don't like me very much, do you?" The young jounin finally turned to focus his attention on him, a sad smile on his face._

_Minato didn't bother to answer his current housemate, and Naruto turned his head to look away right after - seemingly expecting the silence._

"_Do you have any precious people?"_

_He blinked. The question caught him off guard. Precious people? Once again, he refused to dignify the question with an answer, and it seemed that Naruto had already expected that, because he continued on._

"_I'm sure you do. I do, too, you know. Well, I did… but I'm not sure if I'll even get to see them again." Saddened, sky-blue eyes were suddenly stormy with raw emotion, darkening. "I'd do anything to protect my precious people. They were the only ones who believed in me when no one else did. They were the ones who helped me through those hard and painful times where it felt as though the world had turned on me. They stood up for me when people were cruel to me… I live for them; to protect them." The words were spoken with raw honesty and sincerity._

_The blonde captain shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward. Was this some sort of sob story to try and lighten his doubts? Well, it wasn't going to work…_

"_You know? I believe that's the reason why a Hokage has such a great responsibility. Because, I know that everyone in this village is a very precious person to the Hokage. So they have to be strong, to protect their precious people." A sweet smile bloomed onto his face, radiating a gentle warmth as his azure eyes followed a pair children in a sandbox playing tag far down below the Hokage monuments. _

_Minato was startled by the deep thoughts voiced out by the younger teen. _What_…?_

_They sat in comfortable silence, simply satisfied watching the glow of orange darkening, and the scattered, luminescent beams of red meld with the light violet and indigo light as the fiery orb slowly sank below the horizon. _

"_Alright, I'm going back hom- erm... well, to your house." The jounin announced after the last few rays of deep crimson finally gave way to the violet-blue of the night sky. Standing up, he brushed the back of his pants to rid it of tiny grains of sand that may have stuck to it, since he had been sitting on the rocks, before gingerly making his way down to the village at a slow pace. _

_Minato didn't bother to trail after the blonde back to his house like he normally would - his mind too deeply buried within thoughts. Naruto was like a tricky puzzle, and he perplexed Minato to no end. Was he an enemy, or an ally? _

_Naruto's face flashed briefly in his mind, a bright smile in place. _

_He was surprised to find himself fervently hoping it was the latter._

* * *

It was the day after their rather one-sided talk on the Hokage monuments; Naruto mentally sighed resignedly as dark outline of the Namikaze complex loomed before him on his way back from watching the sunset. Despite the fact that it was nice to walk into a house that wasn't empty like he had done for the last seventeen years of his life - he never felt completely welcome when he walked in through the door. Minato was forced to share his house because the Hokage had asked him to. Not by his choice. And that hurt.

"Tadaima…" He called in a soft voice that was uncharacteristic of him, in order to announce his presence to the owner of the house.

"Okaerinasai." The tall, fair-skinned blonde replied as he walked into the hallway, dressed in his ANBU gear.

Naruto was surprised, that was the first time he had ever been greeted. He cautiously blinked at the other shinobi, wondering about the change.

Minato ignored the stunned look on the jounin's face, "I have a solo mission tonight. I trust that I can leave you here alone without anything going wrong?"

"Of course." Naruto was miffed as he reeled back a little, feeling offended. Did Minato honestly think that Naruto would run away? Steal something? Burn down his house? Or possibly even snoop around? "Everything will be exactly as you left it." He replied a little bitterly, indignant at the amount of distrust his father placed upon him.

"Good. I'll see you later."

* * *

The sound of glass breaking somewhere downstairs immediately alerted Naruto that there was someone else in the house. His eyes shot open instantaneously; ninja instincts taking over. He soundlessly slipped from the bed and silently made his way downstairs, feeling a little annoyed that he didn't have the customary kunai in his hand. He wasn't allowed to carry weapons during his probationary period.

He crept towards the kitchen, movements similar to a ghost because of the lack of noise he made. There was a soft glow of the tungsten light pulsing gently from the room, and his muscles tensed - ready to spring if someone came at him. What kind of idiot would turn on the light if he was breaking into a house?

Peeking in guardedly, his eyes widened at the form on the floor and he rushed in. "Namikaze-san!" He gasped, kneeling down next to the bleeding ANBU captain on the floor.

"I'm fine." The other teen groaned, eyes screwing up in pain.

So much for 'fine'.

He helped his young father off the floor with great care not to touch the bleeding wounds that he could see. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"No. It's not that bad. Besides, Riza's there." He grimaced at the thought of his tomboy team mate that would probably heal him just to kick his ass right after because he had insisted to take on the mission alone.

Naruto had no idea who Riza was, but he had to try and get the other to a healer soon. "But-"

He stumbled; the blood loss was starting to get to him. He was already feeling a little light-headed. "No." He stated once again, this time more firmly.

Naruto shook head, giving in. He had a feeling that his stubbornness came from Minato, so that meant that nothing would change the other boy's decision. He gently set the wounded shinobi down on one of the chairs, "Where's your medical kit?" He asked, sharp eyes assessing the open wounds. There was a long one on Minato's arm, but it didn't look too deep. The short one on his right thigh, however, was definitely very deep. It looked as if a kunai had been driven right into it almost all the way to the hilt.

"In the cupboard above the sink." Minato shifted to a more comfortable position, flinching as the large gash that ran down from his shoulder all the way to the middle of his forearm was jarred against the table leg.

Retrieving the box, Naruto unpacked the medical kit before picking up a clean white cloth and running it under hot water. "I need to clean off the blood first..." He trailed off, wondering if his overly-cautious, snappy father would allow him to get close enough to treat the wounds. Wearily, the seated blonde nodded his consent and allowed Naruto to touch him without a single word. Naruto hid his surprise well, but a brief glance at the quickly paling teen told him that he had to work fast, else the other lose too much blood.

He picked up the disinfectant liquid and poured some onto a large cotton swab as soon as he had rid the abrasion of the excess blood crusting its surface, "This'll sting real bad, you know. Don't regret the fact you chose a medical kit over a healing jutsu, now." He warned before dabbing the soaked cotton with diligent care onto the dark-red slash that had started to spurt out more blood. Minato hissed in pain, biting his bottom lip so hard it drew a bit of blood.

He tightly bandaged the wound to minimize the blood loss but not so tight it cut of circulation, before working on the deep incision on his father's leg.

Minato tiredly watched the jounin work through heavy-lidded eyes that were starting to close from fatigue. _Naruto... isn't so bad… _

It was a bare few moments later that he finally stopped fighting the waves of exhaustion and allowed himself to succumb into the embrace of pitch black.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked up after he had finished bandaging Minato's leg. He groaned in exasperation as he was faced with an unconscious teen that was slipping slightly down the upright seat. "You should've gone to the hospital instead. Less work for me." He grumbled as he picked up the taller blonde in order to take him to his room. "Shit, dad, you're heavy _as_!"

* * *

**AN** Ended up having to split this chapter into two because of the amount of information contained within.

Am I making you love MinaNaru?

**Omake**:  
ジライヤの特訓トレイニング (Jiraiya's special training)  
Jiraiya: "For your next training, we're going to go peek at the kunoichi, brat!"  
Naruto: -_Gapes_- "Wha-! That's not training, Ero-sennin! And, we can't do that! They'll _murder_ us!"  
Jiraiya: "Ahahaha, not much of a man, like me, are you?"

-:-

Jiraiya: -_Staring into a misty bathhouse_- "Ohohoho, what wonderful legs…let Jiraiya-sama see more…" -_Nosebleeding as he starts forming seals in his hand to clear the mist with a wind jutsu_- Fuuton! K-  
_-Naruto trips on a bucket outside. Jiraiya swears loudly.-_  
Familiar Female Voice Inside Bathhouse #1: "What was that?"  
Familiar Female Voice Inside Bathhouse #2: -_Worriedly_- "Anno… it sounded like Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama…"  
-_The wall suddenly crumbles into a pile of rubble with a loud blast, revealing a red-faced, _livid _Hokage wrapped only in a towel. The curled fist evidence that she had punched the wall down with insane strength powered up with anger. _-  
Jiraiya: -_Turns snow white, remembering the last time he had peeked on Tsunade and attempts to crawl away pathetically_- "Tohohoho. Now, now, Tsunade..." -_Breaks in cold sweat_-  
-_Tingles of fear run up Naruto's spine as he hastily jumps inside a restaurant's bulk rubbish bin filled with rotten food without a second thought. He blocked his ears, it was really starting to hurt from Jiraiya's shrill screams. Which weren't so manly…-_

Does anyone actually read my omakes?

Join my MinaNaru army to expand it! Muahahaha! :_Waves hand Hitler style_: LOL, kidding!


	4. Sinker

**Disclaimers apply.**

**AN** CONGRATULATIONS! You're up to chapter three! The fact that you haven't clicked 'back' means you're obviously enjoying MinaNaru - even if you deny it constantly, I _know _you are. Don't lie to yourself. _Succumb_ to MinaNaru…

A **big** thanks to my anonymous reviewers who have patiently taken the time to show their appreciation of my work! Review replies for you guys are in my profile if you want to read them. _Moonwolf, Kajeth, constrastingdeath, WeeEEEeee, crys, envy, diana, kAgEtOrA, saki-chan, Corpse-Prodder, _and_ tea_!

**How will Naruto be born? **- Once again, I reiterate what I said last chapter. Do you _really_ think I'd tell you so early in the game?

**Warnings:  
**Eventual MinaNaru.  
Language.  
Shounen-ai. Slash. MM.  
OOC-ness.

* * *

**Underwater**

_**Chapter Three**_

Sinker

By BlueRedemption

* * *

She split her chopsticks and idly swirled the long, pale noodles afloat the steaming broth. "But he became quite nice to you quickly, you know." Riza countered. She was feeling a little sorry for her dejected, discouraged captain and decided to stick up for him like a good subordinate.

Minato seemed to perk up at that. His back straightened and he threw a sneaking sidelong glance at the jounin that was slurping his ramen soundly in order to better judge his reaction and response.

Naruto twisted his lips once the tail of a noodle disappeared into his mouth. "Yeah, that's true…" He mused carefully.

A slow smile slowly crept up onto her team leader's face, lighting it like a child who had just received a present. (An overgrown child at that. Scary.) The female ANBU drew back, feeling a little terrified at the sudden one-eighty change in the personality.

"But you know… he could still a bit of a bastard - even when he was trying to be nice." Naruto finished with a shrug as he relentlessly attacked his noodles once again.

The growing grin shattered like fragile glass and faded instantly, replaced by dark clouds of gloom. No, wait, that was just his hair shadowing his face as he turned his head down to stare somberly into his own bowl of ramen.

The ANBU healer winced out of sympathy. Ooooh! _Crushed_! She should change the time limit she had set on her bet while she had the chance. Clearly, Minato wasn't going to win over Naruto so easily.

She put good money into that bet...

Like hell she would lose it!

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine! Time to get up!" A cheery voice called for his attention in a sing-song voice that was rather off key. Mid-morning sunlight gloriously spilled its radiant beams into his previously dark room when the thick blue curtains were drawn to the side with a distinctive 'swish'.

The golden-haired teen cocooned in blankets groaned, the voice not registering completely in his cloudy mind as he moved his arm to cover his tired eyes. He grimaced right after trying to move his limb. Damn, his arm hurt like hell! What in the world happened?

The evening's events rushed back towards him. From the mission last night and right through to where Naruto had been bandaging his wounds. He shot up from his bed and into a sitting position. His aching body protested at the sudden movement and he let out a cry of pain when his broken rib was jerked excruciatingly inwards, and sharp bone fragments cut into the muscles and soft tissue surrounding it. He fell back onto the mattress, breathing deeply and gritting his teeth at the hurt that laced through him. What a _stupid _move. He just realized that his broken rib could've punctured one of his lungs.

"Whoa there, tiger! Take it easy." The same voice commented, worry tinting it. "I think you've broken or badly bruised a rib or two in addition to those open wounds you've received last night."

Minato craned his head to look at the form beside his bed that was shadowing part of the sunlight coming from his window. Blue eyes the same colour of the summer skies gazed down at him with apparent concern. Naruto. "What are you doing in my room?" He bit out, annoyed. He had made it clear that the boy on probation was not to enter his room.

Naruto's lips drew into a thin white line, and he was about to snip back but he decided a split second later to let the comment go. His dad was an asshole even when he was unwell too, it seemed. He'd forgive him this time. But only because he was hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry! You wanted to sleep on the kitchen floor? I'll remember that for next time." He replied, a sweet smile on face. Glee overtook him at the frown that formed on the features of the bed-ridden blonde that opened his mouth to say something. Before he allowed Minato to whine and bitch, first thing was first.

"I've made you breakfast. I'll bring it up in a little while. I've also arranged for a healer to come over and have a look at you."

An angry look twisted his teenage father's features, further darkening his already peeved expression. "I told you that I don't need a medic-nin. Mind your own business, Haruno." He snapped, trying to control his fury at the audacity the other blonde exhibited. "Get out of my room before I decide to hurt you." It was an empty threat, they both knew.

The blonde jounin move closer to the bedside, unperturbed and feeling exasperated. He was finally tired of the way Minato was acting. Couldn't his father be more courteous to him? He had made it clear that he didn't like Naruto all that much without voicing it out in clear words, but this was just too much. Naruto was just trying to help and here the other teen was, refusing without so much as a hint of gratitude at his show of concern.

Before Naruto had met his precious people, he would've given up _anything_ without a second thought just to have someone care about him. Just to have someone there expressing their worry for his health and how he was feeling. He kicked away the spiteful thought of, 'You realize that it's your fault that I never got to experience the love of a father, right, you bastard?' No. It wasn't anyone's fault.

But still, Minato was taking all this for granted. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. Some people just didn't know how lucky they were.

Eyes blazing, he towered over the other boy in an intimidating way. "I don't think you're in _any _position to complain, Namikaze-san. Are you sure you would like to heal the old fashioned way just because you're too scared to ask a team mate to heal you?" He admonished in a low voice that he had picked up from listening too much to his teenage father threaten him every now and then.

The slightly older teenager easily hid his surprise at the sudden backbone of his temporary housemate. His eyes, however, narrowed and he was about correct that he was _not _scared but was cut off before he could even utter a sound.

"No."

Minato almost gaped, '_No_'?

"Just shut up and do as you're told for once. I suggest that you stop acting like an ungrateful prick and start being more civil. I _know _you don't like me, and that's fair enough. But all I ask is that you treat me like a person because I have feelings, too! I've done nothing but be nice to you. And you know what else? You should be thankful someone as snooty as you is lucky enough to have others around that care about your well-being! Others aren't as lucky as you are. " He stomped out of the room like a child having a tantrum after that; slamming the door behind him with a loud bang and leaving a speechless ANBU captain to reflect on his actions.

Naruto fiddled as he glanced behind him and at the door that led to his father's suite with a little bit of regret. Good etiquette reminded him not to make loud noises when there was sick person… and he had just slammed the door shut. Ah well, Minato will just have to get over it. He wondered briefly if his dad would charge out the door to come kill him…

Pff. _Nah_.

He couldn't even sit up.

-:-

There was knock at his door a while later, dragging his attention to the real world. He glanced at the clock on his wall, mentally noting that it had been about half an hour.

"Come in." He called jadedly. He hadn't moved from the spot since the slightly younger shinobi had a fit at him. What did the younger boy mean by being lucky enough to have people caring for him unlike others? And he wasn't an 'ungrateful prick'…

The door opened to reveal his slender housemate balancing a tray on one hand as he let go of the door handle. The tray Naruto held bore a white bowl and a steaming mug. The sweet aroma of coffee wafted under his nose. His stomach rumbled in delight, he hadn't been able to eat dinner last night, and he was reminded of just how famished he was.

Not saying a word as he swept past the bed, Naruto gently placed his burden on the bedside table. Straightening, he turned his full attention to his father, who was staring at him with reservation. Probably wondering if Naruto had cracked? He could only guess. The whisker-scarred boy heaved a sigh, "Come on, I'll help you sit up."

Before the tanned boy could reach for him, he shook his head stubbornly. "I'm fine-" His protests died at his throat at dark glare he was receiving from the shorter boy.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowing. "I didn't hear you. Care to repeat?"

"…" He was an ANBU captain… so why was he relenting to this?

"That's what I thought."

The sunshine-blonde very carefully slipped a hand behind the ANBU's back to gently support him so that he could re-arrange the pillows, much to the other teen's disgruntlement. "There, not so bad, was it?" He asked brightly as he smoothed and reorganized the sheets covering his scowling father. He turned and picked up the tray, gently resting it on the blankets that covered Minato's legs, taking into meticulous consideration the deep wound that he had bandaged last night. "There you go!"

All thoughts about the willowy blonde with wild mood swings dissipated as he stared down at the tray.

_What _in Hokage's name…

Minato hesitantly dipped the spoon into the bowl and lifted it, tilting it to one side and letting the liquid trickle down in clumps. He watched it plop back into the ceramic bowl with an expression of horrified fascination that he couldn't suppress even if he wanted to. "… Blue soup?" He finally croaked out when he found his voice, throwing the slender teen beside his bed a disbelieving look. As if he'd actually take this pulp into his system! Surely the other boy was joking. _At least try to kill me in a more subtle way. _Minato mentally sighed.

There was an obvious tint of red beneath the tan of Naruto's face, "It's edible! I just had some!" He defended his cooking loudly, looking rather put out. The pouting boy held out his hand demandingly, "Here, give me the spoon, I'll even have some in front of you."

So this wasn't some half-assed ploy to poison him? "How did…" He trailed off and closed his eyes resignedly, rubbing his forehead with his good hand. He was suddenly silently glad that he had been doing all the cooking up to now. He couldn't even begin to image what sort of food Naruto would cook up for both of them. "Never mind."

He supposed it was the thought that counted. But, really, _blue_ soup? His stomach suddenly growled and his lips twisted in a mild grimace. Well, if his stomach wasn't going to be picky, who was he to say no?

Tentatively, he dipped the silverware back into the cerulean coloured chunky mush and spooned some of the hot, gooey substance into his mouth. He forced himself to swallow, feeling the sticky warmth slip slowly down his throat. His eyebrows raised. It _was _edible. Yes, that was true. But, it didn't taste all that great, either. He supposed it wasn't a horribly _bad _kind of strange that would make him retch and vomit on the spot. But it definitely wasn't something he'd want to have another round of. It smelt a little odd too. He briefly contemplated what sort of ingredients could've possibly mixed to create this monstrous-

"Well?"

His eyes flicked to the side to meet sky-blues orbs peering at him beneath long dark lashes. Startled out of his thoughts, he finally turned his full attention to the sunny-haired jounin that was looking at him rather eagerly - seemingly expecting something.

Hm?

Oh.

He suddenly felt a little awkward. He wasn't used to being asked his opinion on how someone's cooking tasted, seeing as he cooked his own meals. Minato wasn't sure exactly what to say. Should he tell the truth and declare he didn't particularly like it? ("Worst soup I've ever tasted." - and prove once again that he was an 'ungrateful prick'?) The idea was tempting, but on the other hand, the other blonde had put an obvious effort into making it for him despite the fact he hadn't exactly treated the other boy with kindness. When the smaller boy had pointed it out, he had realized just how … well, cold he had actually been.

His fingers ran through the messy, tangled locks of his hair at the back of his head. One of his brows crinkled slightly. "It's… acceptable." He finally answered slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh in a burst of surprise at the obviously sugar-coated response his father gave, his bright eyes crinkling in mirth as he tried to control his laughter. The bastard didn't insult his cooking like he had expected. "You're a bad liar. You don't have to eat it, I know you don't want to. I'll go out and buy you something, instead. What would you like?" He moved to take the tray off the other teen's lap, but was stopped. He looked curiously at the injured shinobi in a silent question.

"No, it's fine. I'll eat it." Minato declined softly, taking in another spoonful of the blue gunk. He mentally winced, a little confused as to why he was even bothering to put up a fight to eat this crap. Guilt, he supposed. Guilt because despite his cold treatment, Naruto still tended to him and even … 'cooked' for him. So he was obliged to show a little bit of appreciation. He wasn't as nasty as to ungratefully snub the food that the younger teen had put effort into cooking for him.

Naruto didn't make an effort to hide his astonishment as he watched the other teen swallow another mouthful of the soft strangely-coloured mush he had mixed up in the kitchen. What happened to the uncaring, irritable, asshole shinobi he always had the pleasure of interacting with on a daily basis? Did the amount of blood the fair-skinned boy lose last night tinker with the way his head worked and was only starting to come into effect now? Or perhaps it was a bad reaction to his soup? "Eh? Don't force yourself, I can tell you're not enjoying it." He made a reach for the tray once more.

Minato scowled at him, "I said, it's _fine_!" He snapped, a little more grumpily.

Ah. There he was. He was getting a little worried there.

Naruto shook his head as he backed away from the bedside, raising his hands up in a peace gesture, "Okay, okay. Have all the soup you want." He sweatdropped.

-:-

His dad was _definitely _not happy with the medic-nin that had come in, judging by the murderous glare he had been subjected to when he had taken her up to the injured shinobi's room. Naruto had no idea why though. The young raven-haired lady was polite, mature and had a good attitude about her. There was also something familiar about her, but Naruto couldn't work it out.

When she had left to grab some extra supplies - promising that she would be back in a 'jiffy' - he had decided to check in on his father like a good child. Only to find the room empty. He had immediately started to search the house, calling out the other teen's name frantically. Was Minato so angry that he had ran off somewhere? Surely not.

"In the kitchen, idiot!" Was the annoyed call somewhere downstairs.

He had skidded into the room only to find the slightly taller blonde next to the fridge, pressing an ice pack against the side of his right forehead with a low hiss.

"What happened?" Naruto wondered aloud, approaching his glaring host.

"Riza happened." Minato had replied bitterly, looking sullen. Clearly, it was a matter of manly pride.

Ah…! So the medic-nin had been 'Riza'! The reason Minato wanted to avoid the hospital last night in the first place. Realization punched Naruto in the face squarely.

Or rather, it was Minato's fist, which flew towards him at a rate too fast to dodge.

Naruto was knocked back roughly onto the cold floor and onto his buttocks, his right forehead stinging painfully from the surprise sucker punch. Damn! That was going to bruise black and blue for weeks with no doubt. "What in the _fuck _was _that _for!" Throwing a nasty glare up at his now smirking father, he instead found himself blinking confusedly at an ice pack identical to the one Minato was currently using. The teen was holding it out to him, a silent invitation to accept it.

"Revenge." The other blonde had said simply, a small smile tugging on his face. Naruto decided immediately that smiles looked a lot better on his father's face than frowns did.

Taking the offered cold pack, he shook his head at the folly of the situation. He decided there was something wrong with him since he, too, was smiling. He shouldn't be feeling _happy _being punched like that! He was no masochist. So, why was it that he was smiling? He mirrored the taller teen by pressing the ice pack on his head and took the offered hand to heft himself up.

The two blondes were later found by Riza sitting at the table, drinking hot chocolate and making small talk; all the while nursing identical swellings on their heads. There was a distinct comfortable sense of camaraderie in the air, and it astonished her. It was odd to see her captain so completely at ease around someone he didn't know very well - especially when said subject was the jounin on probation that had her captain zealously insisting was 'very suspicious'. She wondered what had changed.

"My, aren't you two looking very cosy." She commented amicably.

Both blondes snorted at her observation.

She decided then that they rather alike. Probably the reason why their personalities had first clashed.

* * *

Minato closed the front door behind him and took of his shoes, unconsciously basking in the warmth his house seemed to radiate lately. It was no longer that cold, empty feeling he normally got.

"Tadaima." He called, now out of habit. His cobalt eyes immediately flicked towards the entrance that led to the kitchen expectantly. There was a pleasant smell drifting through the air, and he speculated with interest as to whether or not Naruto had actually succeeded in making something without making a huge mess in his kitchen.

As usual, the golden-haired boy popped his head out into the hallway with a warm grin. "Okaeri! How did your mission go? Check it out! I made yakisoba and nikuman!" Naruto was positively glowing with pride, indicating that it had been a success. (Unlike his disgusting blue soup, which had his body rejecting it violently in just a few hours later. It hadnt been pleasant.)

Raising an eyebrow, he made his way towards the blonde and his kitchen. Since their unspoken treaty, they had started acting a lot more civilly to each other. Well, he had, anyway. And he didn't regret it. Naruto was undeniably a nice person. Don't get him wrong, he may have learned to tolerate the other boy much better, but he didn't completely trust him yet.

The taller blonde suppressed a smile and twisted it instead into a smirk at the welcoming response he had somewhat become familiar to, "The mission went fine. Does the food taste better than-"

Naruto's cheeks puffed up indignantly and the willowy blonde cut him off before he finished, "Yes, it does! Ungrateful bastard." He muttered the last part beneath his breath, although not soft enough as he intended for it to be heard. He hated being reminded of his failure of a soup that had sent Minato to the bathroom with stomach pains after Riza had left the second time. Hey, he told his father that he didn't need to eat all of it. But who was the idiot that decided to argue with him, anyway? That's what stubborn assholes got. Personally, he thought it was well-deserved.

Minato hid his smile behind a cough as he brushed past the glaring jounin in order to assess the damage done to his kitchen. His eyebrows felt as though they had lifted all the way to hair line. The warm, delicious-looking food was sitting on the table in the dining area; all the cutlery and dishes set out like usual. There was a 'Cook Book for Idiots' recipe book opened and splayed on top of the kitchen counter, evidence that the jounin had used it as a guide. ("It doesn't mean that I'm an idiot! It's just easy to follow!" Naruto had angrily shouted at him as they left the bookstore. He had read out the title of the book with much amusement from the receipt, a smirk in place.)

"Where's the mess?" He asked, unused to the fact that for once his kitchen was spotless when his housemate had been in charge of cooking.

"I don't make a mess all the time, stop being such an asshole!" Naruto raged as he took a seat. He grumpily muttered under his breath as he spooned food onto his plate, intent on ignoring the serenely smiling captain that took a seat across him.

"Itadakimasu." Minato tasted the yakisoba, and his tongue's tastebuds seemed to enjoy the burst of flavour. Naruto had improved immensely. "It tastes good." He complimented after swallowing the mouthful.

His annoyance at his ingrate of a host was quick to die away. A large toothy grin blossomed onto his face, his face warming at a genuine compliment from his father. "Of course!"

Three weeks since Naruto had found a bleeding Minato in the kitchen had seen both blondes forming some sort of hesitant companionship. It wasn't quite friendship, though. They had also developed an odd routine where in the event that Minato had a mission, Naruto would cook dinner after watching the sunset. And upon his return, the tanned jounin would greet him and then proudly show his improving skill in the culinary arts. But if Minato didn't have a mission, he'd join the jounin up on the Hokage monuments and then be the one cooking for them both once they got back home. It was routine that they fallen into easily, as strange as it was. They weren't even sure how it started.

One thing was for sure, Minato couldn't deny that he liked the change.

* * *

The Professor raised his eyebrows as he finished reading through the latest mission report on the probationary jounin that Minato handed to him. This was very interesting. "So, you believe that Haruno Naruto doesn't pose a threat to Konoha?" He asked, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks with him and that the words he had read off the page were right.

"No, he doesn't." The teenager before him replied with a confident tone.

"And your team's opinion in the matter?" He prompted.

The blonde shinobi glanced at the floor on his side, "They had come to that conclusion long before I did." He admitted.

Only a mere four weeks ago, Minato had adamantly insisted that ANBU should trail the boy instead of jounin because of his amount of distrust when it came to the newcomer. It was also four weeks ago that it had been decided that Naruto would have to live temporarily with the captain until his living arrangements could be finalized.

Sandaime leaned his chin on the top of his balled fingers, contemplative of the situation. He and the council trusted the young captain; given him their full faith. The teen's judgement when it came to people was always solidly based on good grounding. So this meant that Namikaze certainly had a good reason for asking that Naruto's name be cleared.

He rolled up the scroll with a small smile. If the mysterious jounin had earned Minato's favour, it was time he put forward the suggestion of adding the jounin to their ranks with the council.

"I'm glad you came through in the end." The Hokage chuckled softly as he stood up from his seat. Unmasked, he could clearly see the startled expression that had washed over the captain's face.

"Excuse me?"

The ageing Hokage walked over to the window and kept his back to the perplexed boy that stood in the middle of the room. He clasped his wrinkling hands together behind his back and decided to clarify what he meant. "He's a good boy. I just needed another strong opinion on his case to be able to clear his name. I'm glad you approve of him."

"… You tricked me."

Sarutobi grinned sneakily at the awed tone as the young man just realized he had been subtly conned into supporting Naruto's case. It looked like he hadn't lost his touch over the years for it seemed that he could still pull one up on the sharp captain.

* * *

"Let see… mmm. What am I getting today?" Naruto mused as he stared down at his hurriedly scribbled shopping list. The chicken-scratching of his kana was small and a little hard to read. He scratched his head in confusion. What on earth did he write again? Is that - "Leek?"

He looked up from the piece of parchment.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow when his senses were tickled, once again feeling someone tailing after him. Minato and his ANBU team had become very lenient when it came to following him. They were no longer breathing down his neck every minute of the day – and he was more than glad to have his personal space back. He supposed the change had come to play because Minato had started to trust him bit by bit. It made him glad that his father had warmed up to him slightly.

His smile faded to be replaced with a apprehensive frown when whoever was shadowing him suddenly felt a little too close; their chakra signature had dropped dramatically. The hairs on the back of his neck stood.

Something was wrong.

He spun around to glance at the direction, his muscles rigid.

A quick, barely visible flash of silver had been his only warning and something flew scant inches just above his head with a soft whirr, and he was sure it would've been a direct hit – had he not managed to duck and elude the object. Sending a brief glance behind him, his eyes widened. A shuriken was imbedded in the ground.

Who woul–

His body flicked to autopilot and he threw his weight to the left, barely missing being impaled by several more throwing stars. "Hey!" He cried indignantly as he tucked and rolled safely after his body hit the ground with enough force to make him gasp for air initially. A rain of the deadly stellar-shaped weapons speckled the path he had just tumbled through with bloodcurdling accuracy. Naruto pushed his weight onto his hands, elbows acting as a lever as he sprung up and executed a back flip to be able to stand on both feet again. Azure blue eyes scanned the area intently for the culprit that was bent on his demise. Adrenaline rushed like a tidal wave through him as his heart pounded hard in his chest, pumping the warm blood quickly through him.

His hands clenched into fists as he wildly continued his search. Even if he did find his opponent, it wasn't like he could go on the offensive. His ability to manipulate chakra had been sealed temporarily by the Hokage during his probationary period. The only thing he could do were sense if someone was trying to kill him. _Yeah, _real _helpful when it comes to times like this. _Naruto mulled bitterly. He wasn't bad at taijutsu alone - but his forte was his use of chakra _combined _with taijutsu. If you were facing off against someone who could use their chakra freely, it would be nice to be able to stick to walls and such. His admiration for Lee grew. Maybe if he had the dark-haired boy's skill when it came to taijutsu he wouldn't have such a hard time right now.

Where was the bastard? He stood still when he was unable to pinpoint the shinobi's location, waiting for the sudden rise in chakra that would signal where the opponent would be.

Behind!

Naruto spun on his heel, pupils narrowing.

The cloaked ninja had been able to acquire enough speed to launch themselves directly at him with a sword.

_Too fast!_

He hurled himself to the side as far as he could, already knowing the effort was futile since he wouldn't be able to dodge this one. But, perhaps if he was lucky enough, instead of it impaling right through the middle, it'll bury itself in his side. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the inevitable pain.

A clash of metal.

The ground met the side of his body and he opened his eyes, surprised when no pain erupted.

Why didn't -

He gaped.

Minato stood in front of him in his jounin uniform; he had managed to impede the sword's path by slipping the length of the much smaller kunai at the base where the hilt and the blade of the sword met, locking it in place. "Who sent you?" He demanded frostily, intensifying the pressure he was putting against the ANBU's sword threateningly and pushing it back – his bicep bulging at the action. Naruto shivered. It was the same bone-chilling icy tone that Naruto had heard when they had first met. Words couldn't explain how glad he was not to be on the receiving end of it.

The cloaked ANBU didn't reply - only jumped back and sheathed his sword, before turning in order to flee. Minato would have none of it.

Before Naruto could even blink, the young ANBU captain was in front of Naruto's attacker. A swift blow executed to the head made the masked nin crumble to the ground to pool at his feet pathetically. Naruto twitched enviously at the level of skill displayed. Holy shit. What kind of crazy speed was _that_? Not even Lee or Gai would be able to match that! His father glared down at the form for a moment before his cobalt gaze landed on Naruto, features softening somewhat. The jounin on the ground blinked - was there was a glint of mild concern within those depths?

"Are you hurt?" Minato questioned, sharp eyes doing a quick scan of his dishevelled housemate. It was a good thing he had decided to locate the probationary jounin, or who knew what the outcome would've been. The idiot had left to do the grocery… without money. The fair-skinned teen wasn't sure whether or not he should be glad that Naruto sometimes acted like an idiot .

"I'm fine. What was that all about?" Naruto muttered softly as he clambered onto his feet with as much dignity as he could muster, brushing off the dust that clung onto him with reddening cheeks. He was feeling new levels of embarrassment because he couldn't even defend himself properly - and he was at above average jounin-level, for God's sake. And this was in front of his father too!

Minato frowned pensively, he had a clue as to who was responsible but he didn't voice it out. It would do no good to scare his roughed-up companion into paranoia by telling him a council member wanted him dead. "I'm not too sure, but I'll find out for you." He tried to assure Naruto, "I suggest that you come with me to the Hokage Tower. It's probably best if you stay close to me for the time being."

Minato hefted the prone form of the stranger onto his shoulder with ease, expression grim.

It was time he had a long talk with the leader of the Root ANBU to remind him _nicely _not to interfere with missions assigned by the Hokage to the ANBU squads.

-:-

Sarutobi massaged his temples, gazing at the loudly nattering council members seated at the long table in the meeting room. His normally sedate patience was wearing rather thin. Dealing with the council always wore him out. The topic they were currently debating about was one probationary jounin.

"He could be lying! How do we know he's not hiding something?" This particular viewpoint was voiced out very loudly, carrying across the whole table. Several heads nodded in agreement. They simultaneously turned to the Hokage.

Did they honestly believe that he was omniscient or something? "Haruno Naruto has been under the watchful eyes of an ANBU team around the clock. Ever since he had arrived. I would like to remind you that it was Namikaze-taichou himself that put forward his opinion that Naruto does not pose a threat. He knows the jounin better than anyone, as Haruno Naruto has been living with him during this time." He repeated once again. He took a puff of his smoke pipe, he really was starting to sound like a broken record.

Sarutobi hid a smile as he pulled his hat down slightly after glancing at the thoughtful faces of those around him. Even those who had been completely against the idea had stopped to ponder over their initial decision. It seemed mentioning Minato's name had been a good idea. It certainly pulled a few strings towards Naruto's favour.

The teenaged blonde ANBU captain, despite his young age, was undeniably a genius and was well-known for his carefully made decisions. You could put him in a tight spot and he'd be able to find a clever solution to the situation in no time - all the while keeping a cool head. He had the makings of a leader.

The council themselves took great pride in the accomplishment of Namikaze Minato. Every mission assigned to the boy had been completed with a one hundred percent success rate. And Sarutobi knew for a fact that many of the council members approved the boy to be Hokage-candidate quality. He smiled; Naruto's future looked to be bright.

The council started muttering amongst themselves. Should this new boy be trusted? Haruno Naruto, an unknown jounin, reported to have some formidable skills according to an ANBU team's mission report. On one hand, if Konoha took him in they could have a jounin with immense potential added to their list; but, if he was a spy, they'd be putting everyone in the village in great jeopardy. It was a gamble that could either be favourable or disastrous. But, Namikaze Minato was vouching for the jounin… perhaps they should, too?

There was a sharp knock on the door. The occupants of the room quietened, looking at the door as if it offended them. Some of them were bearing an irritated expression. It was understandable, this was an important meeting. Who was it that was disturbing them? And for the person to be able to convince the ANBU guards in the hall to let them through. The audacity of the person was irritating.

"Come in." Sarutobi called, his voice carrying now that the room was silent.

The door creaked open and one Namikaze Minato in jounin uniform strode in confidently, closing the door behind him and allowing the activation of the silence barrier jutsu once the seal on the door was replaced. He bowed to the council and the Hokage. "I sincerely beg your pardon for interrupting your meeting." He apologized earnestly, already earning excused nods from many present. He was a favourite, after all. Looking up, his seeking eyes easily landed on the person he wanted to speak to. "Hokage-sama, if I may talk to Danzou-sama about a … certain issue? It is very important."

"Can you not see that I am in a middle of a discussion?" The council elder, Shimura Danzou, asked stiffly. "I suggest you wait until we finish as this matter concerns the fate of the probationary jounin."

Ignoring the mildly frowning ANBU in the room, he took advantage of the silence in the room in order to voice out his opinion once again. Danzou glared at his associates, his decision already made. "He is a threat. And threats need to be eliminated. I do not trust his story, even if you do, Sarutobi."

The other elders started mumbling amongst themselves once more. The greying elder, being a long time council member, had quite the influence.

Minato tensed, and despite the fact he knew that he shouldn't be participating in this decision, he _had _to cut in. "Is that why you sent someone to assassinate him?" He asked coolly, dark blue eyes meeting surprised grey ones levelly. There, straight to the chase.

The mutterings was immediately brought to a halt to the point where you could probably hear a pin drop. They all leaned forward in interest. What was this? The Root ANBU leader had sent someone to assassinate the newcomer without their permission?

Sarutobi actually put his smoke pipe down, surprise evident on his features. Why had he not been informed of a decision such as this? "What is the meaning of this, Danzou?" He asked, his brows snapping together in displeasure.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Namikaze-taichou. You would do well to mind your tongue in my presence. Do not make accusations that you cannot back." Danzou scowled at the blonde ANBU captain that had the gall to accuse him so forwardly, "I expected more from you."

The shinobi's stance was slack, and he put his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure you know very well what I'm referring to." Minato had replied straightforwardly in an off-handed manner, but his eyes were cold. "One of your Root ANBU members is unconscious; tied and bound just outside this door as we speak. An explanation as to why he was attacking _my_ charge would be nice."

The dark-haired elder knew that he had to tread lightly. It would not be a good idea to incur the blonde captain's ire. Namikaze Minato was a promising prodigy that showed that he was more than just capable of attaining the Hokage position if he really wanted to. He was hardworking, skilled, and had the aptitude they looked for in the perfect shinobi. And he commanded utmost respect like a clan leader would, despite the fact that he was a no-name.

Namikaze Minato may not have a well-established clan name such as the prestigious older clans of Konoha, but he certainly was making name for himself. Danzou would need to stay on his 'good' side. "_Your _charge, is he?" He intertwined his wrinkled hands, resting them on the table. "I wasn't aware that he was under your custody, Namikaze-taichou."

The elite shinobi's lips upturned into a visible frown, "I was assigned to him, making him my personal charge. Those under my care receive my full protection, as you are aware." He paused, just to make sure that everything was sinking in. "Should there be anyone attempting to cause him harm - do note that I will not hesitate to retaliate. I warn you now that it would be far more than just a simple blow to the head to knock them out."

Tension was now evident in the air as the pregnant pause lengthened.

"That's enough, Namikaze-taichou." Sarutobi cut in, before a silent war started between the head of the Root ANBU and one of his ANBU captains. A slightly sour glance was directed at him briefly, but the boy courteously backed down at his order with a slight bow of acknowledgement.

There was another momentary lapse of silence. Minato had been the first one to challenge Danzou in a long time.

There seemed to be amusement present in the odd spark within the elder's eyes. "It would seem that emotional attachment to your charge is blinding you, Namikaze-taichou. You can no longer see what a threat he truly is." He leaned back in his seat, a sneer now curling at his lips, "Having him live under the same roof as you has clearly clouded your sense of judgement. I'm sure he's a _very_ … good boy; and he's clearly talented as well - to be able to wrap you around his little finger."

Sarutobi stood up, his chair making a sharp noise as it slid across the floor in his rush to get to his feet. "Danzou!" He reproved loudly. What the man had said was uncalled for.

The young teenager glared, his fists clenching hard to the point where his knuckles were white at the innuendo. "The relationship between Haruno Naruto and I is strictly professional." He hissed softly, eyes flashing dangerously. "And even if it was like _that_, I assure you that my judgement would never be - in any way, shape or form – 'clouded'."

The occupants in the room started to shift nervously at the aura of anger that surrounded the captain. The sudden pressure of killing intent directed at Danzou cause sweat to visibly form on his forehead as he tried with earnest - but failed - to stay composed. With the silencing barrier in place, Minato could kill the man without anyone outside the room knowing anything.

"The consequences should you not heed my warning will not be pleasant. I warn you one last time to keep you and your ANBU's hands _off _him, Danzou-_sama_." The captain spat the respectful title out with acidity and stalked out of the room with an impressive air of righteous anger.

This was the first time a shinobi had stood up to an elder. It was unheard of! Namikaze Minato had guts.

The Professor coughed into his fist before the stunned elder could get a grip on himself, attempting to keep the pride from showing on his face. Seeing the normally composed man floored like that by someone far younger than him made him feel sadistically pleased. "Well… it seems that Namikaze Minato is clearly convinced that Haruno Naruto isn't going to cause Konoha harm to the point where he is willing to defend the boy. What do you say?" Sarutobi asked sheepishly, trying to lighten the mood.

It was less than ten minutes later that the final decision was passed and approved. Although Haruno Naruto would still be on probation, he was allowed the right to live by himself and earn his living by taking on normal jobs within the village. In due time, if his progress was satisfactory, they would evaluate him again to see if he was trustworthy enough to take on shinobi missions.

These decisions were made without a certain grumpy elder's input or approval. It was only fair. He made a decision without them, after all.

* * *

Minato leaned against the doorframe, face blank. He was idly watching as the blonde jounin happily bounced around the room, gathering what little possessions that he had managed to accumulate during his short time and shoving it into a large duffel bag.

Once the decision had passed that Naruto could live alone again, Sandaime Hokage had immediately organized an apartment for the probationary shinobi to move into. The Hokage hadn't even asked him whether or not he minded housing Naruto for a little longer. The man had simply summoned both shinobi to the tower earlier that day and said, "Ah! Naruto, my boy. I've managed to find you an apartment. You may move out of Namikaze-taichou's house today. And I've also heard from Namikaze-taichou that you seem to enjoy cooking and especially ramen. So, in light of this, I've also arranged for you to take on a job in Takaouji's Noodle Bar."

He felt a little odd about the situation, but was still very much unsure of his emotions. He was no longer going to have the responsibility of 'babysitting' his charge. But now that he had come to the conclusion that Naruto really didn't seem to pose a threat when it came to Konoha - he was not particularly minding the other teen's presence in his house anymore. In fact, ever since he and the slender teen had finally come to their unspoken truce, he had started to enjoy the presence of his loud companion. It made his house feel less empty with Naruto sharing it with him, and dare he think it… – it felt rather homely having him around.

Coming back bone-tired from his missions to a warm house where Naruto would grin at him and ask how it went and have dinner and a hot cup of coffee ready was a nice change that Minato had just realized he took for granted.

It slightly irked him. The fact that people were making decisions without him, even though he was involved. Did they not realize that the decisions made affected him, too?

Done with his packing, the bubbly shinobi bounced over to him, "You must be so glad to finally have me out of your house, ne?" He asked with a grin that made the whisker-like scars on his cheeks create the impression of a sly fox. His summer-blue eyes twinkled in mischief as he hefted the bag onto his shoulder.

"I…" Minato frowned slightly, suddenly unsure of what to say. Did he really create the impression that he disliked Naruto's presence in his house so much that the blonde would say that? "Well… if you wanted to stay, I wouldn't mind much." He gruffly admitted, turning his face quickly away from piercing blue depths in favour of the blank ivory wall in the hallway. He hated the feeling of shyness that suddenly washed over him. What was he suddenly so shy about?

That response drew an amused chuckle from his soon-to-be-ex-housemate. "I'm touched. Thanks for the offer, but no need to lie. I'm sure you'd like your personal space back. Well, I'm off! Want to come with me to my new apartment? Just so you don't get lost when it's your turn to stalk me." Naruto joked good-naturedly as he swept past his father to charge down the hallway and down the stairs without waiting for a confirmation.

Minato scowled mildly, shyness fading immediately as he trailed behind the shorter blonde languidly. He was no stalker! "How many times have I told you not to run in my house?" He shouted after the energetic, tanned teen.

* * *

"Taidaima." Minato called, his smooth voice echoing through the large house as he shut the door behind him. He immediately flinched, remembering that Naruto was no longer living with him and that he had moved out yesterday. He had started to get into the habit of announcing his presence. With a deep sigh, he trudged wearily towards the kitchen. Had it been a few weeks ago, he would've been overjoyed at the fact that he no longer had the loud-mouthed jounin bouncing around his house. Now his house just felt so vacant and big. Sure he had lived alone for a long time and was used to it, but after having someone as lively as Naruto living with him for a while, he had started to take the warmth that the teen radiated for granted.

He smiled almost sadly, funny how he started to expect the familiar image of the other blonde to popping his head out from the kitchen with his usual greeting of -

"Hey, Minato! How was your mission? I made some food! I think I've really improved this time! You gotta taste!"

Yeah… that's what he'd say.

Minato froze in the hallway, cobalt eyes widening at the baby blues that examined him beneath lengthy black lashes. "Wha-?" He mentally winced at his incoherent stutter. Since when did he start making stupid noises?

Bright pools of sapphires twinkled in mirth at him, "I still have your spare key. But, _wait_! Wait! Before you try to kill me…. uhh… anno sa, you see… I was just really bored at my apartment, and I sort of figured you wouldn't mind too much if I cooked you up something since you're probably tired from your mission, ne? Ne?" Naruto hurriedly blurted out, covering his uneasiness with an impish smile as he completely walked out of the kitchen to stand in front of his father in the spacious hallway area.

Minato was once again rendered speechless. The jounin on probation never failed to spring surprises at him. He wasn't sure whether to reprimand the shorter blonde as this was invasion of privacy (hell, he had 'broken' into a shinobi's house). Or he could be grateful...

He stopped short. Grateful? Grateful for what? The food? Being here to greet him? He frowned, unexpectedly unsure and perplexed as he questioned himself.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Naruto's face at the dark scowl on his teenage father's face. Those cobalt blue eyes were staring at him intensely.

_Not _a good sign.

"Uhh… I'm _really_ sorry?" He squeaked, drawing away nervously. Yes, it was true that they were past the kunai-to-the-throat stage, but there was no telling what his father would do.

Minato blinked and suddenly felt sheepish, realizing that he had been glaring at Naruto during his mental debate. "It's fine. I don't mind."

…

Did he say that? He didn't _mind_? He didn't mind that Naruto basically just entered his premises without his permission? He frowned once more. A rational part of him started to scold him. He _should _mind. Haruno Naruto was an unknown jounin whose name wasn't completely cleared. They still had no idea what his real purpose was -if he indeed had one- and here he was … willingly allowing the boy to enter his house?

"Uhh… I think I'll be going now…" Naruto cautiously sidled around the now angry-looking captain, edging towards the door timidly. His father seemed to have major issues.

Minato had to suppress a smile as he was drawn out of his train of thoughts once again, "I'm just thinking…"

"About how to kill me quietly and bury my body without anyone knowing?" His companion supplied helpfully.

"Idiot."

* * *

Quick updates is nice, right? Review if you want it to stay that way!

**Omake:  
**The Creation of MinaNaru Betting Inc. (It reels in multi-millions, by the way)

_During a pleasant dinner  
_Old Female Council Member: -_Cutting up meat_- You know, dear, I think that young Namikaze-san swings towards men. I know I'm a little hard of hearing, but he definitely said in a quiet voice 'The relationship between Haruno Naruto and I is… like _that_.' Such a pity, since our daughter is infatuated with him.  
Old Husband: -_Chokes on his drink and coughs, eyes watering_- I'm sure you've heard wrong, love.  
Old Female Council Member: -_Scowls_- No, no, _no_! He said it! And he also said 'Keep you and your ANBU's hands _off _him'! He has staked his claim on the young boy publicly! But I'm not sure if he meant it sexually or in regards to assasination. You know children these days. Using words with double meanings.  
Old Husband: -_Stares, the word 'assassination' completely slipping from his mind as he ponders over it_- I see… well, it would make sense. He hasn't shown any interest in any of the females in Konoha yet.  
Old Female Council Member: You see what I'm getting at? I'll bet that young Namikaze-san will profess his love soon enough and come out of the closet. The poor boy. Suppressing his sexuality all these years. -_Shakes head in sympathy_-  
Old Husband: (Has gambling addiction) Bet, hmm? -_Leers._-

-:-

_In a karaoke pub that very night_…  
Old Husband: -_Drunk and just finished retelling his wife's latest news. Proceeds to slur loudly into the microphone_- It's truuuuue! The Yel-_hicks_-low Flash is _gaaaay _for Spring's Fishcake! Whooo wa-ants -_hicks_- to make betses?  
Random Female Shinobi #1: -_Raises hand_- I'll bet! He's not gay. I've never heard of this … 'Spring's Fishcake', so that has to be a lie.  
Random Female Shinobi #2: -_Shocked_- Namikaze-taichou's gay? As in homosexual-kind? -_Raises hand unsteadily_- He can't be gay. I'm sure. Include me, please! I bet he isn't gay! -_Mutters under breath_- Besides, who would believe a drunkard?  
Random Male Shinobi: -_Turns to companion_- Perhaps Jiraiya-sama scared him off women? Oi, jii-san, add me to the list! I bet he's gay!  
And such is the birth of MNB Inc…

Do tell, how is your MinaNaru experience so far *smirks*?


	5. Density

**Disclaimers apply.**

**AN** I haven't written a chapter in so long, I've gotten rusty… I haven't watched Naruto since 2008 either…

I'm sad to say that inspiration is dying… I have no MinaNaru material to feed off… Someone help! *sob*  
I want to see this fic through though. I have this little word document filled with all these MinaNaru scenes which I know will make you guys go 'awww' and 'squee' … cuz heck, _I_ "squee'd", and I'm the one writing it *sweatdrop*. And I'm so excited to show you guys... but it's missing the bridging scenes in between -.-

There's a Minato personality poll on my profile - you can vote if you wish, it'll give me an indication of what kind of personality you like to read about. And I'll try to fit it in as much as I can :)

Review replies to all you anonymous readers will be in my profile, as ff net doesn't like them on the chapters :)

**Warnings:**  
MinaNaru hints (rather one-sided, but that's the fun part, no?)  
Features Jealous!Minato (many of you have asked for him... you now have your wish... and its not pretty! LOL.)  
Shounen-ai  
Possible OOC-ness.  
Semi-AU. (No Naruto Shippuden)

**Dense:**  
1) permitting little if any light to pass through because of denseness of matter; "dense smoke"; "heavy fog"; "impenetrable gloom  
2) having high relative density or specific gravity; "dense as lead"  
3) slow to learn or understand; lacking intellectual acuity

* * *

**Underwater**

_**Chapter Four**_

_Density_

By BlueRedemption

* * *

"Oooh, that was good!" Naruto clapped his hands twice after finishing his third bowl and happily patted his slightly bloated stomach. He turned his head to look at his father, wondering why the older teen was so quiet. His eyebrows almost shot up to his hairline at how sullen Minato's face looked, bleakly mixing his noodles in the broth like a sulking child. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously, wondering if he had missed something. "Did Yasu-jii not put enough of the fish cakes in?"

Riza awkwardly laughed, "Oh, don't worry about Namikaze-taichou. I think …he's just thinking about the mission tomorrow." The medic-nin mentally shook her head. Naruto was just _so _frustratingly oblivious! The more she watched them interact, the sorrier she felt for her superior. She was almost positively certain that her captain _must _have the patience of a saint. Had it been her, she had no doubts that she would have cracked a long time ago. It would've probably driven her mad trying to convey her feelings to someone who didn't pick up on _any _of the signals!

A perplexed frown appeared on the tanned boy's face, as if he didn't believe the excuse. Nevertheless, he let it pass anyway. "Oh. Well, are you going to eat that, then?" The smaller blonde pointed slyly at Minato's bowl, his lips quirking into a rather devious smile.

It barely took a fleeting glance at Naruto's big blue eyes for Minato to push his ramen bowl over to his friend with a huge radiant smile on his face. "No, no, I'm not very hungry. I ate before coming here. Of course you may have it." He lied enthusiastically with a few coughs after his sentence to cover up the growl of his stomach that wantonly protested since he had skipped breakfast in his hurry to meet with the jounin, and now - it looked like he was skipping lunch, too. But it was all for Naruto, so that was okay!

The female ANBU, not for the first time, felt a chill go down her spine that had nothing to do with the cool temperature of the spring afternoon. To think, that not only mere seconds ago, her now-cheery captain was having an angst moment that could possibly win him an award. Naruto's control over him was _highly_ terrifying…

The newly appointed jounin for Konoha shot Minato a delighted smile as he pulled the bowl closer towards himself, completely oblivious to the fact that his fingers had lightly brushed against the older teen's by accident and caused little tingles of pleasure to run in waves down his companion's spine. "Minato, you're the best!" he cheered before digging in.

Riza wrinkled her nose and edged closer, "Captain? … You're acting kinda gross." she hissed near his ear, careful to use a soft voice so that Naruto wouldn't overhear.

Minato, his smile still in place, was quick to elbow her in the ribs rather hard, winding her momentarily as her ribcage's flexible cartilage was compressed briefly with the sudden shock. It would surely leave a decent sized bruise. She flinched away and glared at her superior's innocently smiling face indignantly.

"Gochisousama!" Naruto - having devoured the ramen in record time - put his hands together and bowed his head slightly, eyes closed in respect. "Well, I'm full. Shouko-chan! The bill, please!" He called in his usual upbeat way, waving his hand in order to gain the attention of one of the waitresses he was more familiar with.

A young, slender dark-haired waitress sauntered over with a sweet smile on her attractive face. "Here you go, Naruto-kun." She winked before leaning closer to whisper conspiratorially to him, "I've given you a discount, too."

Naruto looked elated as he accepted the parchment from her outstretched hand, "Really? Shouko-chan, you're so kind!" He gushed, pleased.

"Don't worry about it. You used to work here. Plus, you're a regular and valued customer. Takaouji-ojisan and I must thank you for your continuous patronage." She was obviously enjoying the full attention being directed at her by the sun-tanned shinobi. She twirled a lock of her shiny, ebony hair coyly - bashfully eyeing the smiling jounin through her long, dark lashes. "You know I miss you, you should come into our shop more often."

Minato scowled sourly as he looked between the two.

Naruto grinned brightly, "Well, what can I say? The food here is great, and so is the service. You of all people should know I'll continue coming in often!" He complimented in his usual carefree manner, not intending anything suggestive by it at all.

The girl laughed, covering her mouth in a dainty way in order to appear cuter as her free hand landed daringly upon his shoulder. "Oh, Naruto-kun, you're far too kind!" She cooed.

"What do you mean? I was only telling the truth!"

She giggled again, her hand boldly moving from Naruto's shoulder and steadily down his arm, "Naru-"

Without any warning, Minato was suddenly out of his seat and had the girl's wandering hand inside his grasp by the wrist in a firm, but gentle grip. He snatched the piece of paper from Naruto's hands and then shoved it along with a wad of cash into her open hand, not even bothering to glance at the total of their tab. "Keep the change." He told her rather stiffly, eyes stormy as he released her. She was quick to withdraw, immediately shirking away from the fairer skinned shinobi, looking highly intimidated and cautious. The ANBU captain jerked his head towards the exit. "Come on, Naruto, we've got to report to the Hokage soon to get the rest of the mission details."

Naruto, taken aback, blinked momentarily in confusion as he watched his young father exit the ramen shop in a rigid manner, as though irritated by something. His female teammate had to stride in order to catch up to him.

"Sorry about that, Shouko-chan." He apologized hurriedly to the rather miffed waitress who looked too shocked to say or do anything. "He's not usually like that, so you'll have to forgive him. I'll see you later!" He exited _Takaouji's Noodle Bar_ and gingerly followed the two ANBU - quickening his pace as he wondered why Minato was acting so strange all of a sudden.

"Hey Riza, did something happen?" Befuddled, Naruto questioned the woman who was leisurely striding in step with him as they tailed after a seemingly-fuming Minato - who was walking at a rate faster than normal far ahead of them.

She just shook her head and smiled almost mysteriously at him, "It's nothing. Taichou's just … been under a bit of stress lately due to certain people." She mentally snorted, downplaying it.

Damn it! It was that _irritating_ 'nothing' response again.

"Ah, I think I know who you're talking about. Just to be sure we're on the same page, who do you suspect they are?" He prodded slyly, wondering if he'd be able to wheedle anything out of the future Yondaime's subordinate.

A quirk of amusement tilted her lips as she caught onto his sorely laughable attempts to pry information from her, "I think you should talk to him more often, maybe you'll find out." Her sharp, trained gaze skimmed the area around them warily before she lowered her voice. Her face lost its friendly touch as her tone turned serious, "Naruto… Just between you and me, taichou doesn't connect closely with people. It's true that he seems to have many friends and acquaintances, but up on a personal level? He rarely, if ever, allows anyone to get close."

She paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in. "You're easy to get along with, Naruto-kun, and I think you should use that to your advantage. Anyway, I'd better take my leave. I might be needed at the hospital. The Hokage is also expecting the two of you, so you'd better get a move on. I will be seeing you later." She spared him a small parting smile which erased all traces of seriousness from her face, before jumping up onto one of the rooftops and out of view.

His interest piqued, Naruto decided then to take her advice to heart. "Oi! Minato!" He called, cupping his hands on either side of his mouth, "Wait up! I was supposed to pay, you know!"

The ANBU captain paused for a moment in his warpath and then slowed down his pace to allow his friend to catch up.

Upon reaching the fairer blonde, Naruto stopped just beside him and crossed his arms. He mused for a moment, contemplating what to say, "Are you feeling ok? I know that you don't normally act like this." He tried, tilting his head up to watch the taller boy's reaction closely.

Now that Minato had a clearer head and was thinking straighter, he felt rather mortified at his actions. How _embarrassing._ What had he been thinking? As an ANBU captain he should have had far more control over his actions. Seriously? Pushing himself in between those two like that and acting like he was some sort of… some sort of … jealous teenager? Oh, dear god. Not for the nth time, he was torn between being glad that Naruto was dense, and wanting to strangle the other blonde in frustration because he was _too_ dense!

With those piercing azure blue eyes assessing him so closely, he twitched uncomfortably and switched his gaze to anything around them, finding everything else suddenly far more interesting than usual. "Yes, I… well, I hadn't intended that. I … just thought that we should rush to the Hokage's. We're running rather late." He reasoned flatly, barely squeezing the words out of his throat as he felt his ears started to heat up under the pressing scrutiny of his friend. He wanted to give in to the urge to just bash his head against the nearest wall. His breath caught and his eyes widened when a cool hand was suddenly pressed gently against his cheek, causing him to freeze him in place.

"Minato, you're so hot!" The jounin exclaimed out of the blue. He would've put the back of his hand on his young father's forehead, but the _hitai-ate_ was in the way.

Minato knew it wasn't intended to sound evocative, but still - hearing those words slipping out of the slightly younger boy while his hand was resting on his cheek made more blood rush up to his face to darken it further. He swallowed thickly to try and dislodge the feeling of a lump stuck in his throat.

Stupid Naruto and his stupid effects on him…!

He had to get away. It was getting rather hard to breath.

"I-I'll see you at the Hokage Tower. By the way, you owe me dinner." Minato choked out before disappearing in a way that had rightfully earned him his famous nickname as the Yellow Flash.

-:-

A rather rattled Minato appeared at the front of the Hokage's door with the use of his _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, startling the two ANBU guards beside it into drawing their kunai before they recognized his face and bowed respectfully, sheathing their weapons.

"Hokage-sama is expecting both you and Haruno-san." The one on the left muttered lowly, his tone clipped, indicating that he was disgruntled about having been caught off-guard.

The blonde captain nodded shortly, taking no offence to the tone as he straightened his posture and tried to regain his normal calm by taking a deep breath. "I understand. Haruno Naruto will be arriving shortly after."

Opening the door, he stepped through, looking every bit the part of a composed, authoritative ANBU captain ready to accept his newest mission.

* * *

**AN: **Just a short chapter, because I was stuck. But now this is in the open (and its part of the main action-y plot), I am able to build on it. But no juicy main plot parts _juuuust _yet…!

_Next chapter will return back into the past._ So you see the stepping stones of _how_ Minato came to like Naruto. Am I pissing you off with this backwards/forwards skipping? I assure you all will be revealed eventually, and you will be far more understanding of why I wrote it the way I did.

~BlueRedemption

Shall I tease you with an excerpt of the next chapter? What it could potentially hold? I expect that some of you are disappointed that there wasn't enough MinaNaru in this chapter. So I shall try and sate some of that need of yours… *wiggles eyebrows in a highly suggestive manner*

* * *

**Chapter Five Preview**

Minato stared down at the sleeping teen, his eyes holding an unusually warm and gentle look. Hesitantly, he allowed his hand to reach out and carefully brush away the soft, sunshine-gold locks of hair that had swept into Naruto's face to the side. His fingers lightly trailed against the baby smooth skin of the tanned boy's temple in feather-soft touches, before his thumb cautiously slid down the side of Naruto's serene face to tenderly sweep over the three scars that he had always been curious over. Almost affectionately, he traced the arc of the younger teen's cheekbones, in an action so similar to a lover's caress.

"Stop!" Naruto abruptly gasped, turning his head.

Minato was swift to withdraw his hand as though he had been burnt, heart racing.

Tossing in his sleep, Naruto shifted so that his back now faced the petrified ANBU captain. Minato hurriedly drew back, stumbling away from the bed. His eyes were wide, and a guilty look was etched plainly upon his face beneath the porcelain mask he wore, as if he had been caught doing something that he really shouldn't be doing…

* * *

Say _WHA_~! Naughty Minato! Molesting Naru in his sleep! LOL. I bet I had you screaming 'WTF' just then, right? Hahaha. Yes, I'm evil… but you know you love me. By the way, has anyone worked out part of the reason behind my story's title, yet?

Reviews inspire me to write more MinaNaru for you!


End file.
